En el Bus
by Rinnu
Summary: (AU) En uno de los viajes de regreso a casa lo vio, encontrándose en ocasiones con él y solo le observaba de lejos, se había convertido en un amor platónico, porque, para ser honesta, no sentía que tuviera la mínima oportunidad de llamar su atención.
1. Primer Encuentro

_Los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a la gran Rumiko, yo solo los tomó prestados para poder dar forma a la trama la cual si me pertenece. Todo sin lucro y solo con el afán de entretener._

_En uno de los viajes de regreso a casa lo vio, encontrándose en ocasiones con él y solo le observaba de lejos, se había convertido en un amor platónico, porque, para ser honesta, no sentía que tuviera la mínima oportunidad de llamar su atención._

* * *

**EN EL BUS**

**I.- Primer Encuentro.**

Una joven de ojos chocolate, cabello azabache y overol de mezclilla con manchas de pintura, caminaba a toda prisa por el campus de la universidad, no se había percatado y era tardísimo, se había quedado de más en la biblioteca. Ya había llamado a su familia para decirles que iba en camino y no se preocuparan por ella, pero aun así no le gustaba dejar a su madre con el pendiente. Miró su reloj de pulsera, al ver la hora se dio cuenta que todavía podía alcanzar el bus, corrió más de prisa, pero se le dificultaban el andar a causa de su pesada mochila y los charcos hechos por la reciente lluvia. Faltaba poco para llegar a la parada, solo un esfuerzo más, pero en eso tropezó y su lapicera voló, los colores y pinceles se regaron en el suelo, se agachó a recógelos lo más rápido que pudo _¡El bus ya había llegado!_ En el momento que recogió el último pincel el bus arrancó y respiró resignada.

Al llegar finalmente a la parada miró su reloj de nuevo, 9:03 PM. Había perdido el bus de la ruta más directa a su casa, el próximo pasaría en tres cuartos de hora y la otra ruta más larga solo hacia 15 minutos más; si abordaba el siguiente no llegaría a su casa tan noche, en definitiva mejor tomaba el siguiente bus.

Cuando llegó el bus, solo iban tres personas, lo abordo y fue a sentarse en uno de los asientos libres de la parte izquierda trasera, cerca de la puerta de bajada. En la siguiente parada subió más gente, la mayoría gente mayor, ya que era la parada del "Centro para la tercera edad", junto a ella se sentaron tres señoras de avanzada edad, una se sentó junto a ella y las otras dos en los asientos traseros.

― Buenas noches.― saludo la señora que se sentó junto a ella.

― Buenas noches.

― ¿Vienes de la universidad?

― Así es.

― ¡¿Pero que te paso?!― preguntó al verle los jeans manchados de lodo y en las manos leves raspones.

― Tropecé intentado alcanzar el anterior bus, no me había dado cuenta.― contestó con honestidad al ver que estaba lastimada.

― Debes tener más cuidado, toma esto para que te limpies.― le dijo al ofrecerle un pañuelo.

― Muchas gracias.

― Soy Hauchiwa Kaede y estas dos señoras son Hibiki Shoga y Shibadu Wakaba.

― Soy Higurashi Kagome, mucho gusto.

En la tercera parada, el bus se detuvo en el hospital, subió más gente y los asientos libres se ocuparon, solo quedo uno vació, un asiento individual junto a la ventana derecha. Fue cuando vio al joven más apuesto y varonil que jamás había visto, parecía modelo de revista; pero por la vestimenta supo que era médico, tenía ojos miel, piel ligeramente bronceada, cabello corto negro alborotado y se notaba cansado, le vio tomar asiento en el asiento que quedaba vacio, ponerse sus audífonos y relajarse. Durante los siguientes minutos lo veía disimuladamente, eran tan guapo, ojalá el médico de su abuelo fuera como él, así hasta iba con más gusto a acompañarlo a sus chequeos.

* * *

Pasaron tres días y de nuevo salió tarde, esta vez no corrió, no quería volver a tropezar, además de nuevo acaba de llover. Abordó el bus del camino largo, se sentó en el mismo asiento de la última vez y en la siguiente parada se encontró de nuevo con las tres señoras.

― Hola otra vez.― saludo Kaede.

― Buenas noches.

― Hoy no tienes lodo, pero si pintura en la cara.― señalo Kaede al ofrecerle un _kleenex_.

― ¿En verdad?― miró su reflejo en el vidrio y vio que en la mejilla tenía oleo.

― ¿Qué estudias?― preguntó Shoga, mientras la azabache se limpiaba.

― Diseño.

― ¿Te falta mucho para terminar?― quiso saber Kaede.

― Un semestre, acabo de comenzarlo.

― Mucha suerte, ya estás más cerca del final.― alentó Wakaba.

Al llegar a la parada del hospital inconscientemente observo por la ventana, esperaba ver de nuevo al joven médico. Cuando la gente comenzó a subir miraba atenta y sus ojos se iluminaron al verlo subir, otra vez se veía agotado, esta vez se sentó un poco más lejos pero aún así ella lo podía ver. Llegó a su parada demasiado rápido para su gusto, bajo del bus y dio una última mirada para verlo.

De esa manera pasaron dos semanas, en donde ya no corría por alcanzar el bus de las 9:00, ahora esperaba a tomar el de las 9:15 solo para ver al joven médico.

En ese tiempo vio como otras chicas se le acercaban e intentaban hacerle platica, pero él apenas si les respondía, entonces ella suspiraba con tristeza, si él no les prestaba atención a esas chicas bonitas, ella jamás tendría alguna oportunidad. Lo que daría por ser un poco más bonita, especial, alta e inteligente (porque tenía que admitir que no vestía a la moda, su ropa siempre tenía pintura; medía 163 cm; muchos pensaban que había escogido diseño por no ser inteligente y ella ya se lo creía; ¿especial? ella era más que común), si fuera todas esas cosas podría armarse de valor e ir y hablarle, de esa manera si la rechazaba podría alegar que él era gay y no haría el ridículo, pero si ella iba y la rechazaba solo conseguiría que se burlaran de ella.

Le vio recargarse en el vidrió y bostezar, ¡Era tan adorable!, su corazón se acelero y se sonrojo. Fue en ese momento que deseo estar en un manga shojo, ya que si fuera así, seguramente terminarían juntos.

Pero no todo era deprimente, había encontrado tres buenas compañeras de viaje y poco a poco las fue conociendo mejor. Kaede era viuda y jamás tuvo hijos; Wakaba también era viuda desde hace mucho, tenía un hijo, Jinenji, él era agricultor y tenía dos hijos; Shoga jamás se casó, pero ahora estaba detrás de un anciano simpático que conoció en el centro. Las tres ancianas se conocieron en el centro de ancianos, tomaban clases de yoga, tejido y arreglos florales.

* * *

Un día la azabache iba repasando para una exposición de historia del arte, tan concentrada iba que no se dio cuenta cuando sus longevas amigas ya estaban con ella, solo se percató de su presencia cuando Kaede dijo algo que la desconcertó.

― Deberías hablarle.

― ¿Cómo dice?― preguntó sin entender.

― Al joven médico, se nota que te gusta, salúdalo.― aclaró Kaede y provocó que el rostro de Kagome se tiñera de rojo.

― Yo... yo... no podría, sería vergonzoso... Seguramente tiene novia o puede ser gay.― intentó excusarse, ella creyó que nadie se había dado cuenta.

_¿Y si él ya se había dado cuenta? ¡Qué vergüenza!_

― No lo creo, es médico, no tienen tiempo para esas cosas.― meditó Shoga.

― Ya aborda.― les avisó Wakaba al verlo.

― Tú puedes.― animó Kaede.

― No, de ninguna manera.― negó y siguió leyendo sus notas, no iba a verlo más, ya no.

Las tres señoras se miraron con complicidad, Kagome era la única chica que no había intentado nada con aquel joven médico, ellas creían que tenía oportunidad y le ayudarían. Las tres mujeres le vieron sentarse ahora casi enfrente de ellas al lado contrarió y pusieron en marcha un plan.

― Disculpe joven.― llamó Kaede, Kagome al escucharla se puso nerviosa y pidió a Buda que no fuera hacer alguna locura.

* * *

**Aquí yo con esta historia que me rondaba la cabeza desde hace mucho, originalmente iba a ser OneShot pero me extendí mucho y decidí que la publicaría en capítulos más cortos de lo que acostumbro a escribirlos y en esencia no es tan larga. **

**Espero les guste. Y a quienes les debo sus regalos, no desesperen, que son tipo Rapunzel y cumplo mis promesas :D.**

**25/04/2015**


	2. Conociendo Tu Nombre

_Los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a la gran Rumiko, yo solo los tomó prestados para poder dar forma a la trama la cual si me pertenece. Todo sin lucro y solo con el afán de entretener._

* * *

**II.- ****Conociendo**** Tu Nombre.**

Ese había sido un día ajetreado primero una mujer con pánico a las agujas; luego un niño que se trago una canica y su madre histérica; una adolecente que inventaba dolores solo para no tener que irse de urgencias y dejar de verlo. La verdad no entendía por qué se obsesionaban con él, si según su amigo Miroku, no sonreía, huía de las reuniones sociales, le gustaba estar solo y creaba una barrera a su alrededor, lo único que le faltaba era un cartel que dijera "LARGO, DEJENME SOLO".

Terminó de atravesar el bus y se sentó en un asiento individual que por suerte estaba vació, ese día lo último que quería era a una loca lo acosara. Estaba por acomodarse y ponerse sus audífonos, cuando escucho que una mujer le hablaba, volteo a verla y se percató que era de la tercera edad.

― Dígame.― dijo amablemente.

― Disculpe mi atrevimiento, pero ¿Podría recomendarme algo para el dolor de mis articulaciones?.― preguntó al sobarse las manos.

― ¿Le duele mucho?― preguntó al acercarse más y tomarle las manos.

― Con el frío solamente, ha estado lloviendo mucho y se me entumen.

― Entiendo, compre este ungüento.― dijo al anotar el nombre del medicamento en una tarjeta.― Se lo unta y se pone guantes, sus articulaciones se sentirán mejor.

― Muchas gracias ¿Cuánto es por su consulta?.

― Nada, no se preocupe.

― ¿En verdad?

― Claro que sí.

― Muchas gracias joven...― leyó la tarjeta "Md. Takahashi Inuyasha".― Takahashi.

El corazón de Kagome latía como loco, ya sabía su apellido y no solo eso, él era sumamente amable y su voz la volvió loca.

* * *

Kaede en cuanto vio a Kagome al día siguiente, le entrego la tarjeta del joven Takahashi, la chica la sostuvo con nerviosismo y la leyó, finalmente conocía el nombre completo del joven médico, "Takahashi Inuyasha". "Inuyasha" era un nombre raro, jamás lo había escuchado, pero le gustó, algo le decía que iba muy bien con el chico y no pudo evitar soltar una risita al pensar en un diminutivo para él, "Inu - perrito".

Se guardo la tarjeta en la mochila, se aseguraría de no perderla. Al llegar al hospital se dio cuenta que Shoga ponía su bolsa en el asiento más cercano a ellas. Fue entonces que su intuición le dijo que aquellas mujeres tramaban otra cosa.

― Joven, joven, siéntese aquí.― llamó Kaede al señalarle un lugar delante de ellas.

― Buenas noches.― saludó Inuyasha.― ¿Cómo sigue?

― Ya mejor, con lo que me recetó ya no me duelen, por eso, le traje algo, espero le guste, es en agradecimiento por lo de ayer.― dijo Kaede al sacar una caja con _mochis_.

― No era necesario.

― No va a despreciar a esta anciana ¿verdad?.― le chantajeo.

― Por supuesto que no.

― Cuéntenos ¿Hace cuanto es médico?― preguntó con interés Wakaba.

― Apenas soy residente.

― Imaginó que admiradoras le sobran ¿O es acaso que su corazón ya tiene dueña?― preguntó sin vergüenza Shoga e Inuyasha se sonrojó.

― Bueno... Aún no, con mi carrera no he tenido tiempo.― confesó avergonzado.

― ¿No será que no ha encontrado a la indicada?― sugirió Wakaba.

― Ya basta, lo están incomodando.― intervino mañosamente Kaede, no quería ahuyentarlo.

Kagome había tomado una libreta al azar y fingió leerla, tal vez con eso se podría distraer y no ponerse nerviosa por la presencia de Inuyasha, aún así iba prestando atención a lo que él decía y solo por un breve momento se sintió esperanzada, tal vez pudiera tener una leve oportunidad, él no tenía compromiso alguno, estaba disponible.

Y en una fracción de segundo el bus freno precipitadamente. Kagome por ir en las nubes no se sujetó, provocando que se golpeara en la cabeza con el vidrio. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, había sido un duro golpe.

― ¿Estás bien?― escuchó que alguien preguntaba, pero no sabía quién.

― Kagome, niña ¿Estás bien?― esa debía ser Kaede.

― Mírame ¿Estás bien?― levantó la mirada y se topó directamente con los ojos miel del joven Takahashi.

― Yo...― no sabía que decir, estaba muy nerviosa por tenerlo tan cerca. Su corazón latía como loco, podía sentir sus latidos, incluso escuchar su bombear.

― ¿Cuantos dedos ves?― preguntó Inuyasha y Kagome le miró confundida.― ¿Cuantos dedos ves?― volvió a preguntar preocupado, esperaba que no hubiera sufrido alguna contusión grave.― Con un golpe así es mejor verificar que no tengas algún daño grave, ¿Cuantos ves?― preguntó otra vez al mostrarle sus dedos.

― Cuatro.― respondió, ella estaba bien, solo aturdida por verlo tan cerca suyo.

― ¿Ves borroso?

― No.― lo único que sentía era su cara arder, pero suponía que eso era por los nervios y el evidente sonrojo que debía tener.

― Al parecer no tienes nada grave.― dijo al verle más de cerca el lugar donde se golpeó.

― Me siento bien.― ¡Kami!, a causa de esa cercanía podía oler su embriagante aroma. Debía calmarse o comenzaría a hiperventilar.

― Kagome, está es tu parada.― informó Wakaba al notar que ya habían llegado al destino de la azabache.

― ¡¿Qué?!― miró a la calle y tenía razón, tomó su mochila y bajo rápidamente del bus, no sin antes despedirse.― Nos vemos.

Justo a tiempo había llegado, no sabía por cuanto mas iba a aguantar antes de desmayarse por la impresión.

* * *

Estaba terminando de curar a un niño que se había caído de su bicicleta y se raspo los codos, cuando en el pasillo escuchó un alboroto, le dio las últimas recomendaciones al padre y al salir se dio cuenta del porque del alboroto.

Tres enfermeras y dos doctoras tenían brillantina y pintura en su ropa y cabello, al parecer estaban haciendo algunas decoraciones para el área infantil y alguien conecto el ventilador, provocando que las cosas salieran volando.

Las cinco mujeres se quejaban e intentaban inútilmente quitarse la puntura y los brillos, a su parecen se veía tontas haciendo eso, lo único que causaban era ensuciase más y parecer payasos. Sería diferente si tuvieran un overol, tenis, un aire jovial y un hermoso cabello azabache recogido en una coleta, que para su gusto debía ir suelto.

― ¿No lo puedo creer? ¡Estás sonriendo!― llevaba rato viéndolo parado como estatua, cuando lo imaginable paso, su amigo soltó una leve risa y no era precisamente por la escena que presenciaban.

― ¿Qué haces aquí?― preguntó al ver a su amigo frente a él.

― Vine a ver el caos, pero no cambies el tema ¿Por qué sonreías?.

― Son imaginaciones tuyas Miroku.

― Claro que no, fue por un breve momento, pero estoy seguro de lo que vi.

― Te equivocas, nos vemos en la comida, tengo cosas que hacer.― dijo al marcharse del lugar, ni él mismo sabía por qué sonrió, ni por qué recordó a la azabache que se sentaba junto a las ancianas, si mal no recordaba se llamaba "Kagome" o al menos eso le pareció escuchar de una de las ancianas.

Hecho un último vistazo donde estaba el alboroto, observando que sus colegas iban a los vestidores a cambiarse, sin duda a Kagome si le queda llevar pintura en la ropa.

**...**

Aquel día en la parada del centro de ancianos le extraño que sus tres acompañantes no subieran, pero seguramente no era nada, de hecho, solo dos ancianos habían subido, seguramente ese era el día de descanso. Volvió su vista a su libro y continuó leyendo, estaba tan entretenida que no se percató cuando alguien se sentó junto a ella, solo hasta que habló.

― Hola ¿Cómo has estado?

¡Por amor a Buda!, casi le da un infarto al escuchar al joven Takahashi. No se creía lo que veía, él estaba sentado junto a ella. Observó el resto del bus y todavía había más asientos vacíos ¿Por qué se sentó junto a ella?.

― Bien, gracias.

― Hoy no vinieron las ancianas.― afirmó al no verlas.

― No, tal vez hoy cierran el centro.

― Es verdad, es lunes.― dijo al recordarlo.― Como jamás habías viajado en lunes no lo sabías.

_¿Él se había dado cuenta de eso?_

― ¿Qué lees?― preguntó al ver que ella tenía en sus manos un grueso libro.

― "Ulises", tengo que hacer un análisis para el próximo viernes y no le entiendo.― admitió con frustración.― Además son como 800 páginas.― dijo con desesperación.

― ¿Vas a la escuela?― preguntó sorprendido, por el horario en que ella viajaba y las manchas de pintura, pensó que ella trabajaba como maestra de guardería.

― En la universidad.

― ¿Qué cursas?

En ese momento Kagome quiso desaparecer, se mordió levemente el labio, no quería decirle, su carrera no se comparaba en nada con una tan difícil como medicina.

― Diseño.― contestó al fin.

― Eso explica las manchas de pintura en tu ropa.― dijo sin pensarlo e inmediatamente Kagome intentó esconderlas con su mochila.― Perdón, no quería ofenderte.

― No lo hizo.― dijo con pesar.

― Se ven bien.― dijo sin verla y Kagome le miró confundida.― Bueno... Es que... No se ven mal.― en verdad que en ocasiones era un bruto, por eso siempre le decían que pensará antes de hablar, la miró de reojo y la vio sonriendo, eso era bueno ¿verdad?― ¿Te falta mucho para acabar?.― preguntó para cambiar de tema aprovechando que al parecer había arreglado su metida de pata.

― Un semestre.― contestó aún con una tonta sonrisa, estaba feliz por haber recibido un cumplido por parte de él.

― Ánimo, ya te falta poco... Y dime, ¿Por qué dices que no le entiendes?.

― Es verdad, llevó desde el fin de semana y apenas voy aquí.― dijo con un poco de frustración al señalar la página.― Por más que lo leo me es difícil entenderlo.

― Leí ese libro en preparatoria, si quieres te puedo ayudar.

― ¿No sería mucha molestia?― no quería incomodarlo.

― No lo es.

― Muchas gracias, en verdad se lo agradezco.― dijo de todo corazón.

* * *

**Wooo! En verdad me emociono que les gustase la historia y mil gracias por sus mensajes. También sé que me han querido linchar por dejarlo en esa parte pero, debía cortarlo en alguna parte XD. Espero esté compense un poco lo que sufrieron en el pasado.**

**Y deseo que nos estemos leyendo.**

**29/04/2015**

**Si alguien que leyó "Untitled" anda por aquí, que no se desespere, al ver que quieren otro capítulo lo haré.**


	3. Falsas Esperanzas

_Los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a la gran Rumiko, yo solo los tomó prestados para poder dar forma a la trama la cual si me pertenece. Todo sin lucro y solo con el afán de entretener._

* * *

**III.- Falsas ****Esperanzas****.**

Estaba en la hora de su almuerzo, comía un emparedado de pollo por tercera vez en la semana, no era que amase esos emparedados, pero no era muy arduo para hacer comida, en la cafetería del hospital siempre le surgían acosadoras y no tenía tiempo para algo, más en cualquier momento le podían llamar por una emergencia y esos emparedados eran lo más aceptable que vendían en el _Konbini_ frente al hospital. Le dio otro mordisco a su comida y paso a la siguiente pagina del libro en el que le ayudaba a Kagome, era verdad que ya lo había leído pero eso había sido hace mucho y no lo recordaba muy bien.

― Leyendo "Ulises", eso lo leímos en preparatoria.― dijo un joven de coleta al entrar al comedor.

― ¿Qué tiene de malo que lo lea de nuevo?

― Nada, solo que... Si mal no recuerdo, no fue de tus libros favoritos, de hecho, lo odiaste.― dijo al hacer memoria.

― Le estoy dando otra oportunidad.

― No te creo, dime lo que en realidad está pasando, desde hace tiempo te noto... Distinto.

_Maldito Miroku ¿Por qué debía ser psicólogo?_

― Es por una chica ¿Verdad?― le observó fijamente esperando exasperarlo y que soltará la verdad, siempre le funcionaba.― ¡Lo sabía! Dime quien es.― pidió ansioso al ver que su amigo desviaba la mirada y se sonrojaba un poco.

Inuyasha ya no sabía qué hacer, Miroku era muy persistente y no se rendiría hasta descubrir la verdad. Pero como caído del cielo, su localizador sonó.

― Lo siento, tengo que irme.― dijo al ver que lo necesitaban en urgencias, jamás se había alegrado tanto de que esa cosa sonara.

* * *

Como en los últimos días, al abordar Inuyasha el bus de inmediato Kaede se cambiaba de lugar, solo tomaba asiento junto a Kagome para "apartárselo" a Inuyasha, no era que el bus se llenará por completo, lo hacía más bien para evitar que algún otro chico se sentada junto a la azabache.

― ¿Cómo vas?― preguntó con curiosidad.

― Mejor, solo espero convencer a mi profesora.

― Saldrás bien, ¿Y eso?― preguntó al ver otro libro junto a ella, "La divina comedia".

― Es el siguiente, espero sea más fácil de entender.

Y sin pedir permiso, Inuyasha tomó el libro y lo guardo en su mochila.

― ¿Qué haces?― preguntó confundida Kagome al verle hacer aquello.

― Te voy ayudar a que te sea más fácil, Dante pone tantos personajes que perderás tiempo buscando quienes son, para mañana te daré una lista con su breve descripción.

― No es necesario, ya le he dado muchas molestias y buscarlos no me tomará mucho tiempo.

― Debes tener tarea en otras asignaturas.

― Sí, pero seguramente quiere llegar a cenar y a dormir, su turno en el hospital debe ser agotador.― no quería seguir abusando de él.

― Puedo estar haciendo esto mientras ceno y mientras almuerzo en el hospital.

― Ya me ayudo bastante con esté libro y debe tomar su descanso para reponer energía.― siempre le vía con sueño y que el chico no descansara por su causa, la llenaba de culpa.

― Hay lapsos en los que no hago nada, me servirá para distraerme.― dijo al comenzar a perder la paciencia, todo estaba indicando que ella no quería su ayuda.

¿Qué tan difícil le era aceptarla? ¿Acaso ella no quería su ayuda? ¡Claro que NO! Ella siempre se mostraba entusiasta cuando él le ayudaba.

― No me sentiría bien con...

― No seas terca.― dijo ya exaltado.

― No soy terca.― se defendió.

― Lo eres, si te ofrezco mi ayuda es porque quiero hacerlo, ahora ya deja de rechazarme.― ambos se sonrojaron por las últimas palabras del chico, eso había soñado como una declaración.

Kaede, Shoga y Wakaba observaban divertidas la escena, parecían toda una pareja y no podían estar más que felices, seguramente pronto habría una buena noticia.

* * *

Observó el reloj del ordenador y apenas eran las 8:55 pm, hace solo 5 minutos que lo había visto y ya le parecía una eternidad. Miró su mochila y la reviso de nuevo para asegurarse que no le faltará nada, no quería tener que regresarse. Todo estaba en orden, 9:03 pm.

_¡Kuso! ¿Por qué el tiempo iba tan despacio?_

Se levanto del sillón y fue a la salida, ya no podía esperar más. En el camino se detendría en la máquina de dulces por unos pockys, ¿Pockys? ¿Desde cuándo él comía pockys? Él siempre elegía papas.

_Observaba a la azabache leer un libro y de su mochila sacaba palitos de chocolate, le veía comerlos con mucho gusto, él no era precisamente fan de cosas dulces, él prefería las saladas como las papas._

― _El otro día escuche a mi nieto decir que los jóvenes juegan un juego llamado "Pocky Game" ¿Lo has jugado?― escuchó que Wakaba le preguntaba a Kagome.― Es donde dos personas comen el pocky como si fueran la dama y..._

― _Se cual es.― interrumpió apenada, esas señoras no tenían pudor alguno. _

― _Entonces lo has jugado.― al suponer que su pena era por esa razón.― ¿O te gustaría..._

_En ese instante una patrulla paso junto al bus, logrando hacer el suficiente ruido para que no escuchara el resto de la conversación, solo la vio sonrojarse más ¿Con quién lo habrá jugado?._

Cuando escuchó el sonido de la caja cayendo salió de sus pensamientos, tomó los _pockys_ y los guardo en su mochila, para ya irse a la salida, 9:14 pm iba a buen tiempo. Pero maldijo al escuchar su nombre por parte de Miroku, ojalá no fuera una emergencia.

― ¡Inuyasha!

― ¿Qué quieres Miroku?― preguntó de mala gana.

― ¿Quién te hizo enojar? Con ese carácter jamás encontraras novia.

― ¿Qué necesitas?

― Necesito saber... Espera, deja firmó esto.― dijo cuando una enfermera interrumpió, llevaba unos papeles que necesitaban la firma de Miroku.

― Miroku date prisa.― pidió al ver que su amigo se entretenía a leer los papeles más de lo necesario.

― La paciencia es una virtud que debes alimentar, ya terminé, a lo que iba... Necesito saber si participaras en el convivió de San Valentín, sé que no te gustan esas cosas pero debes sociabilizar y...

― Si digo que "Si" ¿Me dejas irme?― dijo a toda prisa al ver que el reloj en la pared marcaba 9:26 pm ¿Cuándo es que el tiempo marcho tan deprisa?

― ¿Por qué tanta prisa?

― Yo... ¡No te importa!, Me mandas un mensaje con lo que debo traer.

― ¡Dime quien es ella!― gritó, pero su amigo no contestó.

Desde finales de la semana pasada no había visto a la azabache, solo a las ancianas, no sabía cómo le fue en su ensayo. ¿Le abría pasado algo malo? Esperaba que las señoras supieran algo, les preguntaría. Abordó el bus y no vio a la azabache de nuevo.

― Buenas noches.― saludo a las ancianas.

― Joven Takahashi ¿Cómo ha estado?― saludo amablemente Kaede.

― Bien ¿Y ustedes?

― De maravilla para nuestra edad.― bromearon.

― ¿Y Kagome?― preguntó al sentarse en el lugar de ella.

― No la hemos visto desde la semana pasada.― contestó Shoga.

― No se preocupe, solo aborda este bus cuando sale tarde de la escuela.― intervino Kaede.

― Entiendo.― dijo con un poco de pesar, solo esperaba que le hubiera ido bien en su ensayo y que estuviera bien.

* * *

A causa de que su profesor enfermó y se fue de incapacidad no se había quedado hasta tarde y moría de ganas por ver al joven Takahashi. Y ese día era San Valentín, la noche anterior se puso a hacer chocolates y panecillos, iba a dárselos a Takahashi-kun, por dicha razón, con sus ahorros que eran para un nuevo móvil de esos con internet y _whatsapp_ decidió comprarse ropa nueva, un vestido color durazno con chamarra blanca, algo lindo para lucir ese día. Debía admitir que estaba nerviosa, no sabía si él aceptaría su obsequio, se lo daría con la escusa de que era en agradecimiento por ayudarle con las tareas.

― ¿Esa ropa es por alguna ocasión especial?― preguntó Shoga.

― Etto... Yo... Pues...― no sabía que contestar.

― ¿Y eso?― fue ahora Kaede la que hablo al ver que la chica sostenía una bolsa con chocolates.

― Bueno... Yo, yo tenía pensado dárselo a Takahashi-kun, quería agradecerle por ayudarme en mi tarea. Sé que es San Valentín, pero... Yo, solo espero que no lo tome a mal.

― Le encantará.― concordaron las tres mujeres.

― ¿En verdad lo creen?

― Tu tranquila, todo saldrá bien.― le tranquilizó Kaede.

Llegaron al hospital y mucha gente subió, mientras esperaba, su corazón latía como loco, estaba tan nerviosa. Miró por la ventana y su corazón se rompió, Inuyasha estaba junto a una chica de cabello negro largo y lacio, su piel era como porcelana; vestía un vestido corto rojo, tacones altos y un chal de seda; aquella chica se sujetaba muy fuerte del brazo de Inuyasha y él la sostenía de la cintura.

― Kagome, no llores, actúa normal.― dijo Kaede, ellas también habían notado la escena.

― Es normal, un chico como él jamás se fijaría en alguien como yo.

¿Cómo pudo crearse falsas esperanzas? Se dejo engañar por la amabilidad del chico y se permitió soñar, jamás debió hacerlo, debió alejarse antes de que le rompieran el corazón.

― Ponte esto y finge dormir.― dijo Shoga al ofrecerle una chalina.

Kagome obedeció justo a tiempo, Inuyasha y su acompañante ya estaban subiendo.

― Buenas noches.― saludo Inuyasha.

― Hola joven.― saludaron las tres ancianas.

― ¿Ella está bien?― preguntó preocupado al ver que Kagome prácticamente estaba acurrucada en su lugar y tenía un chalina cubriéndola.

― Está bien, solo cansada, no durmió por estudiar.― mintió Wakaba.

― Entiendo.― aún recordaba sus largas noches de desveló.

Se sentó junto a su acompañante en los últimos asientos de hasta atrás, no dejaba de ver a la azabache que dormía, era más que claro que ella no estaba hecha para los desvelos. Pero hubo algo que le inquieto, la azabache vestía de lo más linda, sin mencionar que llevaba una bolsa con lo que parecían chocolates, ¿Acaso ella se vistió así para una cita? ¿Esos chocolates eran para alguien especial? Quien quiera que fuera el tipo no la merecía, como mínimo debió acompañarla a su casa. ¿Pero por qué le sobraban chocolates? ¿Acaso esos los recibió? ¿Y si apenas iba a su cita? ¡Por cortesía el bastardo ese debió ir por ella a la universidad! Salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar a Kaede despertarla.

― Kagome ya llegamos.― dijo Kaede fingiendo despertarla.

― Muchas gracias, que estén bien.

* * *

**Aquí un capítulo más, espero lo disfrutaran y no quieran lincharme :D.**

**02/05/2015**

_Konbini: Tiendas de conveniencia._


	4. Buscándote

_Los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a la gran Rumiko, yo solo los tomó prestados para poder dar forma a la trama la cual si me pertenece. Todo sin lucro y solo con el afán de entretener._

* * *

**IV.- Buscándote.**

Espero tres buses más por dos semanas y en ninguno veía a Kagome, seguramente ya no se había quedado hasta tarde en la escuela. Y en la tercer semana decidió cambiar turno por una semana, ganando muchas preguntas por parte de Miroku.

En esos días, espero en la parada por dos horas y no vio señales de la chica ¿Estaría de vacaciones? ¿Y si ella regreso a viajar por la noche cuando él cambio de turno? Eso sí sería muy mala suerte, pero hoy que regresaba a su rutina normal, lo confirmaría con las ancianas.

Abordó el bus y se decepcionó al no ver a Kagome. Estaba temiendo que ya no la vería de nuevo.

― Joven, gusto en verlo de nuevo.― saludo Shoga.

― Buenas noches.

― Hace mucho que no coincidíamos.― señalo Wakaba.

― Lo veíamos en la parada pero no subía ¿Por qué?― interrogó Kaede, ya las tres sabían la respuesta pero querían divertirse un poco.

― Yo... Bueno... Esperaba ver a alguien.― confesó apenado.

― Tampoco la hemos visto.― respondió Kaede a la pregunta aún no hecha e Inuyasha la observo confundido.

― A Kagome.― aclaró Shoga.― Esperamos este bien.

― Yo igual.― dijo decaído, tampoco ellas habían visto a la azabache.

* * *

Era su día de descanso y decidió que iría a la parada de la azabache, con suerte la vería abordar o bajar de algún bus. Llegó a las tres de la tarde y fue a un café internet, se sentó donde pudiera ver la parada y aguardó a verla mientras fingía trabajar. ¿Cómo no se le ocurrió eso antes?

Dieron las siete de la noche y no la vio, ya hasta se sentía un acosador o secuestrador, resignado salió del local y caminó por los alrededores, con suerte la encontraría. Al girar en la primer esquina, notó unas escaleras, en la cima había un templo, tal vez sería buen momento para pedirle a Buda ayuda.

― Hola joven.― saludo una mujer de mediana edad, cabello castaño y corto.― Siento mucho esto pero hoy estamos limpiando la pagoda.

― No se preocupe, comprendo.― al parecer Buda tampoco le quería ayudar.

― ¡Mamá! ¡No puedo cerrar la llave!― gritó un niño que sostenía una manguera.

― Disculpe.― la mujer se marcho e Inuyasha decidió hacer lo mismo.

La suerte no estaba de su parte, pero debía confiar en que eso cambiaría.

* * *

Comía junto a Inuyasha en la sala de médicos, su Sanguito les preparó comida para los dos. Pero algo andaba mal con su amigo, normalmente ya hubiera devorado la comida, pero en esta ocasión solo movía la pasta sin probar bocado. Además estaba su extraño comportamiento desde hace semanas, estaba más que seguro que era por una chica, una chica que lo había cautivado.

― ¿No te gustó lo que mando Sango?― preguntó para iniciar una plática.

― Claro que no, sin duda es mejor que los emparedados, pero... No es nada.

― Suéltalo pequeña bestia.― ya iba siendo hora que le contase todo.

― La conocí en el bus.― dijo después de unos segundos, tal vez Miroku pudiera ayudarle.

― Suena interesante ¿Qué más?

― Tiene unos hermosos ojos chocolate, su cabellera larga, con bucles y color azabache, es tan linda, su sonrisa es perfecta, es un poco torpe y cuando se enoja infla con gracia sus mejillas, incluso cuando tiene manchas de pintura en la cara es adorable.

― ¿Cuando la conoceré?― moría de ganas por conocer a la chica que le robaba el pensamiento a su amigo.

― Tal vez nunca.

― ¿Cómo que nunca? Tú conoces a mi Sanguito ¿Por qué no me presentaras a la afortunada? ¿Acaso te doy vergüenza?

― Claro que no, es solo que... Hace un mes que no la veo.― decía todo decaído.

― ¿Cómo no la vas a ver? ¿Se pelearon? Si es así, ve y pídele perdón.

― No es eso, es que...

― Llámale.

― No puedo.

― ¿No tiene tu número o tu el suyo? ¿Qué pasa?― no le gustaba por donde iban las cosas.

― Jamás se lo pedí, coincidíamos en el bus y al principio la ayudaba con sus trabajos, luego nos hicimos amigos, no la veía siempre, pero si seguido... Todo cambió un día, desapareció.

― ¿Nunca la invitaste a salir?

― Sabes que no soy bueno con eso.

― ¿Ya fuiste a donde trabaja?

― Es estudiante.

― Espero que universitaria.― dijo alarmado al recordar las lecturas, ojala no fuera una adolecente.

― ¡Claro que sí!

― ¿Y por qué no vas a la universidad a ver si la ves?― sugirió.

― Soy un tonto.

― ¡¿No sabes ni eso?!

― Claro que lo sé.― lo sabía porque los libros eran de la biblioteca y traían los datos de la escuela.― Pero nunca se me ocurrió.

― ¿Qué esperas? Son casi las tres, ve a esperarla.― le animó― Yo te invento algo para cubrirte.

― Gracias Miroku.― estaba cogiendo sus cosas, cuando uno de sus supervisores entró.

― ¡Takahashi! ¡Te necesito en urgencias!― dijo un hombre de unos cincuenta años, alto y cabello atado en una pequeña coleta alta.

Inuyasha no podía creer su suerte, dejo su mochila de nuevo y siguió al médico Suikotsu.

― ¿Qué paso?

― Lo único que se, es que una persecución se salió de control y el fugitivo choco contra un bus.― explicaba a toda prisa.― Enfermera ¿Ya sabe cuántos vienen?― preguntó a la mujer que estaba en recepción.

― Diez personas, aún no se la condición de todas.

― Tres ya murieron en el camino.― dijo un joven que acaba de colgar una llamada.― Doctor la ambulancia de Goryomaru trae a una mujer en estado grave.

― Atenderemos esa.

No paso ni un minuto cuando las puertas se abrieron de golpe. Los paramédicos luchaban por mantener estabilizada a la chica que traían.

Inuyasha se acercó a la camilla y se quedo petrificado, no era posible lo que veía, no podía ser verdad, debía estar en una pesadilla. Ella no podía estar llena de sangre y en esa camilla.

― ¡Inuyasha!― gritó Miroku al ver que su amigo no respondía a los llamados de Suikotsu.

― Es ella...― logró decir.

― ¿Qué dices?

― Kagome.― dijo su nombre finalmente, no había querido pronúncialo porque significaría que lo que veía era verdad.

― ¿La conoces Takahashi?― preguntó Suikotsu, si la conocía él no podía ir a ayudarle.

― Es su amiga.― contestó Miroku.

― ¡Fujioka, tú me ayudaras!― gritó para llamar a otro de los internos.― Y Takahashi, atiende al siguiente, no te preocupes por ella, la salvaremos.― dijo antes de seguir su camino al quirófano.

― No puedes ir.― le detuvo Miroku al ver la intensiones de Inuyasha.

― Miroku, ella... Si algo le pasa, yo... Jamás le dije...

― Se lo dirás cuando esté bien, ahora concéntrate, ya llega el siguiente.― dijo Miroku al escuchar la siguiente ambulancia.

**...**

El área de urgencias ya estaba en la calma usual y eso le inquietaba. Eran pasadas de las ocho y no había visto al médico Suikotsu, no sabía nada de Kagome y eso le exasperaba. Salió a dar otra vuelta por los pasillos, subió a los pisos superiores y al abrirse las puertas del elevador en el cuarto piso, se topó finalmente con la persona que buscaba.

― Suikotsu-san ¿Cómo está Kagome?

― Tiene un fuerte trauma en la cabeza, debí ponerla en coma.― dijo con pesar.

Inuyasha abrió grandemente los ojos por la sorpresa ¿Él había dicho: coma?

― Ella no es solo una amiga, ella te gusta.― si fuera solo una amiga, no estaría tan alterado y no se hubiera quedado petrificado cuando la vio llegar.

― ¿Tan obvio es?― preguntó sorprendido de que todos se estuvieran dando cuenta.

― ¿No me digas que lo querías ocultar?― por la expresión del chico, era un rotundo "Si".― Ahora todo depende de ella, sus padres están por allá, por si los quieres ir a ver.― dijo al señalar a una pareja que estaba en la sala de espera.― Ten fe.― aconsejó antes de seguir su camino.

Inuyasha miraba a la pareja que Suikotsu le indicó, no podía ir hacía ellos, simplemente no podía llegar y decir "Hola soy Takahashi Inuyasha, ustedes no me conocen, pero conocí a hija en el bus y ella me gusta" lo tomarían por loco.

**...**

Aguardo a que no hubiera nadie con Kagome y al rededor de las once de la noche, la madre de ella salió del cuarto, fue entonces que aprovecho para entrar y verla.

Al entrar no la vio de primeras, puesto que una cortina le bloqueaba la vista, caminó hasta la cama y cuando la vio su corazón se oprimió, Kagome estaba entubada para ayudarla a respirar y en las manos tenía tubos por los que le suministraban suero. Era una imagen que no quería haber visto nunca, si no fuera por el pitido de los aparatos no estaría seguro si aún seguía con vida.

― Tonta... Tienes que despertar.― dijo al sentarse junto a ella y tomarle de una mano― No te veo en un mes y cuando al fin se algo de ti es porque tuviste un accidente...― guardo silencio por un momento, se le había hecho un dudo en la garganta.― Más te vale que despiertes pronto, tengo algo muy importante que decirte y no tengo mucha paciencia.

Se escuchó la pueda abrirse y de inmediato Inuyasha se levando, lo último que quería era que pensaran que era un pervertido.

― Buenas noches.― saludo una mujer, que enseguida Inuyasha reconoció como la madre de la azabache.

― Buenas noches, debe ser su madre. Vine a ver como estaba, todo está estable, con permiso.― era hora de irse, la mirada de aquella mujer le inquieto un poco, parecía como si le estuviese analizando.

― Espere...― le detuvo al notar que ya había visto a ese joven antes.― Es el joven que fue al templo el otro día ¿Cierto? Vaya coincidencia.

Inuyasha la observo mejor, ella tenía razón, era la mujer del templo. Eso quería decir que aquel día dio sin querer con la casa de la azabache y que estuvo por encontrarse con ella, si solo hubiera esperado un poco más.

― La conoce ¿Verdad?― preguntó al tener una corazonada, ese joven miraba de una manera especial a su hija.― Usted debe ser el joven que la ayuda en el bus con sus tareas.― se aventuró a adivinar. Además, ¿Cuántos jóvenes médicos de ojos dorados podría conocer?

― ¿Ella le habló de mi?― preguntó sorprendido.

― Al inicio no, pero ya no podía explicar como es que de la noche a la mañana mejoró con sus lecturas, era claro que algo le pasaba. Pero que falta de educación la mía, soy Higurashi Sonomi.― se presentó.

― Takahashi Inuyasha.

― ¿Tiene algo que hacer?

― No, de hecho ya debí haberme ido.

― ¿Podría quedarse un rato más? Hablemos un poco.― sugirió al querer conocer a su futuro yerno, porque si, algo le decía que ese joven iba a formar parte de la familia muy pronto.

Inuyasha tomó asiento, no podía negarse, después de todo, no quería separarse de Kagome y aprovecharía para conocer un poco más sobre ella.

― ¿En aquella ocasión la fue a buscar? ¿Por qué no me dijo?.

― Yo no sabía que fuese su casa, yo... En realidad, ella jamás me dijo donde vivía... Hace tiempo no la veía y me preocupe, solo camine por los alrededores esperando verla...

Sonomi sonrió, los miedos de no ser correspondida de su hija eran tontos, era más que claro que aquel joven sentía lo mismo por ella. Cuando su Kagome despertará estaría muy feliz.

* * *

Miroku entró a la sala de médicos con cansancio, de último momento debió cubrir a un colega y ahora que tenía un rato libre iría a descansar, pero al entrar se encontró con Inuyasha recostado en el sillón.

― ¿Acaso ya vives en el hospital?.― preguntó al percatarse que lo había visto desde temprano y siempre le veía irse hasta tarde.

El ojidorado volteo a verlo, su amigo tenía razón, solo iba a su casa a bañarse y a dormir unas horas por la noche, pero todo eso tenía una razón, quería estar al pendiente de Kagome.

― Hace un mes que ya no debía estar en coma.― dijo decaído, temía que no despertará y la desconectaran.

― Lo importante es que esta viva, con los signos en que llegó ella debería estar...

― ¡No lo digas!― gritó al incorporarse, no quería pensar en esa posibilidad.

Hubo un largo silencio hasta que Miroku hablo de nuevo.

― Tu madre me llamó, está preocupada por ti, dice que no le has devuelto sus llamadas y quiere saber si irás a su cumpleaños... Si algo importante pasará con la señorita Kagome, su madre te llamaría.― agregó al ser consciente de que la familia Higurashi le había tomado mucha confianza y afecto a su amigo.

― Le llamó más tarde a mi madre y quedo con ella.

― Otra cosa, no había querido decírtelo por la situación pero... Me casó en dos semanas.

― ¡¿Tan pronto?!

― ¿Ya olvidaste que desde hace un año Sango y yo lo estamos planeando?

― Perdón Miroku, yo...― era verdad, esa boda se llevaba planeando desde ese tiempo, si que la vida se iba volando.

― Te comprendo, por eso no quería decirte, pero es importante que vayas, eres mi padrino.

― No te preocupes, iré.

Como le gustaría poder ir con Kagome como su acompañante, pero aunque despertara ahora mismo, no estaría para fiestas. Lo único que quería en ese momento era que ella estuviera de nuevo bien.

* * *

**Aquí un nuevo capítulo, es posible que las cosas se den un poco rápido (a pesar de estarle metiendo cosas), pero como sería originalmente un OneShot pues imagino que eso tiene un poco que ver. **

**También se que Kag es muy linda y la razón de que la escribí así, es porque eso suele pasar, me refiero a que una chica se enamora de un chico y no se tiene la suficiente confianza como para acercársele. **

**Bueno, creo que es todo, espero lo disfrutaran y muchísimas gracias por los mensajes que no dejan de sorprenderme.**

**05/05/2015**


	5. Ya Era Hora

_Los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a la gran Rumiko, yo solo los tomó prestados para poder dar forma a la trama la cual si me pertenece. Todo sin lucro y solo con el afán de entretener._

* * *

**V.- Ya Era Hora.**

Eran las cinco de la mañana y apenas regresaba de la boda de Miroku y estaba agotado, perdió la cuenta de la infinidad de chicas que lo invitaban a bailar y él ya no sabía cómo rechazarlas, ¡Detestaba bailar!. Pero aprovechando que los novios se fueron, se escapó de la fiesta.

Al llegar a su apartamento, solo se quitó su corbata y se lanzó a la cama. Recuperaría las fuerzas perdidas, ya que iría al hospital a trabajar. Apenas estaba cayendo en un profundo sueño, cuando a la lejanía escuchó su celular, abrió un poco los ojos para comprobar la hora 5:34 am. Esperó a que dejaran de llamar y suspiró aliviado al no escucharlo más pero enseguida maldijo a quien interrumpía su sueño, tomó el aparato con intención de apagarlo pero al ver la pantalla y que en ella aparecía "Sonomi", se levantó como resorte y contestó.

― ¿Qué pasó? ¿Kagome está bien?― hasta el sueño se le había ido, fue un grandísimo tonto al no haber contestado a la primera.

― Siento haberle despertado.― se disculpó Sonomi del otro lado de la línea.

― No se preocupe ¿Qué ha pasado?

― Según mi esposo, Kagome abrió los ojos solo momento.

― Ahora voy.

No quería perder tiempo, si ella despertaba por completo quería estar allí.

**...**

Llegó corriendo al hospital, apenas si se había cambiado por un conjunto deportivo, ahora que se veía en el espejo del ascensor, no llevaba buena pinta, si Kagome le veía en ese estado no le reconocería, iba demasiado desalineado. Pero fue lo primero que saco del ropero. Al llegar a su piso, fue al cuarto de Kagome dando grandes zancadas.

― ¿Cómo está?― preguntó al estar frente a los padres de Kagome.

― Su médico dice que es una buena señal el que despertará por lo menos un momento.― dijo esperanzada Sonomi.

― ¿Volvió abrir los ojos?― preguntó sin dejar de ver a la chica quien dormía tranquilamente.

― Cuando mi esposa te fue a llamar, al verme sonrió y dijo algo que no entendí.― explicó el padre de Kagome.

― Seguramente pregunto por los exámenes.― dijo en broma Inuyasha, pero Sonomi miró a su esposo y ambos sonrieron, Inuyasha ya conocía demasiado bien a su pequeña.

― Sabato, vamos a desayunar, aprovechemos que él la cuidará.

― ¿Quieres que te traigamos algo?― preguntó Sabato a Inuyasha.

― No gracias, comí bien en la boda.

― Te la encargo hijo.― dijo Sabato al darle una palmada en el hombro y salir del cuarto con su esposa.

― Cualquier cosa les llamo.― estaba apenado, era la primera vez que Sabato le llamaba "hijo" .

_¿Eso quería decir que lo aprobaba para Kagome?_

Una vez solos, se sentó en la cama y le tomó una mano a la chica, su mano de ella tenía moretones a causa de las agujas, estaba pálida y fría, al igual que la otra. Le tomó ambas manos y las puso entre las suyas, esperando con eso calentarlas un poco.

― Kagome, abre tus ojos, quiero volver a verlos.― rogó, esperando que ella le escuchara.

* * *

_¡El universo estaba en su contra!_

Estaba apoyando en una cirugía cuando la chica despertó, en otras ocasiones le cargaban mucho trabajo o debía cubrir a algún compañero que no había ido, cuando se desocupaba y podía ir a verla, la encontraba dormida, pero fuera de todo eso, se alegraba infinitamente que ella despertara finalmente.

En las pocas veces que pudieron tener un momento a solas, entraba una enfermera a monitorearla. ¡¿Qué no se podía esperar un par de minutos más!?

Y Cuando la dieron de alta, él estaba atendiendo a un señor que había tenido un accidente en el trabajo, por ello, no se pudo despedir.

Pero ese día, sería el día, no le importaba que cayese un meteorito, hubiera un tsunami o un terremoto, nada le impediría ir a ver a Kagome, se levanto temprano y fue al templo Higurashi. No iba haber fuerza alguna que se lo impidiera.

**...**

Se sentía extraña, estaba en su casa pero una sensación de vacío la embargaba. Llevo sus manos a su cabeza y toco en donde había recibido el golpe del choque. No recordaba mucho de ese día, lo último que recordaba con claridad era que iba pensado en Inuyasha, quería verlo de nuevo, no importaba si él ya tenía novia, había decidido que un día se quedaría hasta tarde en la biblioteca para tener una excusa y poder verle.

Sonrió al recordar que tras el accidente los paramédicos la llevaron al hospital donde Inuyasha trabajaba, de todos los hospitales la llevaron justamente a ese. Lo había podido ver en uno de los periodos en los que recobraba la conciencia, al inició pensó que era una ilusión pero pronto se dio cuenta que era real. En sus ratos libres iba a verla y eso la llenaba de emoción, hubiera querido verlo más seguido o por más tiempo pero él tenía que trabajar.

Fue al patio a tomar aire fresco y se sentó en la banca junto al _goshimboku_, en definitiva era un lugar relajante, observo el follaje del árbol y veía los destellos del sol que se filtraban entre las ramas, se relajó y una corriente de aire meció sus cabellos, entonces no supo "por qué" volteo a las escaleras y vio a Inuyasha caminar a ella.

_Inuyasha._

― Kagome...― le llamó al encontrarla sentada tranquilamente junto a un gran árbol, se veía tan tranquila y hermosa al estar iluminada por algunos rayos de sol.

Ella le miraba con sorpresa, su corazón latía desenfrenadamente, nunca imaginó que Inuyasha fuese al templo.

― ¿Qué hace aquí Takahashi-kun?― preguntó al salir de su letargo.

― Vine a ver como estabas.― contestó simplemente.

― Mejorando, ya no me duele la cabeza.

Un silenció inquietante se formo entre los dos, ninguno sabía qué hacer o decir. Solo estaban parados uno frente al otro observándose.

― En realidad...― comenzó Inuyasha, había ido al templo con un objetivo y no perdería más tiempo.― Sé que solo nos conocemos por ir juntos en el bus, pero... Lo que quiero decir es que... A pesar de eso, yo... Quisiera saber... Bueno, solo si quieres... Yo... ¡Vayamos al cine!― lo último lo dijo casi gritando y se reprendió por no saber dominar la situación.

― ¿Qué dijo?― ¿Inuyasha le acaba de pedir ir al cine?.

― Perdón, no quise incomodarte olvida lo que dije que sigas bien adiós.― habló rápidamente para salir del apuro, eso había sido tonto, en realidad fue estúpido ¿Cómo es que llegó y la invitó a salir de la nada?.

― ¡Espere!― le gritó al ver que se iba.― ¿Es verdad lo que dice?― no se iba a quedar con la duda.

_¿Qué si era verdad lo que dijo? ¡Claro que era verdad! ¿Por qué ella lo dudaba?_

― ¿Por qué bromearía?

― Bueno, usted tiene novia y...

― ¡¿Qué yo qué?!― le interrumpió sorprendido ¿De dónde había sacado esa chica que él tuviese novia?

― La joven que subió con usted al bus, el día de...

― Ella no es nada mío.― ahora comprendía.― Solo si compañera de trabajo y acosadora cuentan.

― ¿Compañera de trabajo? ¿Acosadora?

― Ella es una médico general. Ese día, hubo un convivió y se pasó de copas, como no podía manejar la llevé a su casa, siempre está intentando que salgamos, pero no me interesa.

Después de aquella explicación se formó otro largo silencio, Inuyasha ya no sabía que más hacer, habían estado hablando fluidamente y de pronto ¡Boom! Nadie decía nada. Kagome se sentía como tonta, le rehuyó por varios días y todo fue un malentendido, si no hubiera sido una cobarde no lo habría tenido que dejar de ver un mes, en realidad ya casi tres meses si contaba el tiempo en que estuvo en coma.

― Hoy ya es tarde para el cine.― habló finalmente Kagome, ya no se acobardaría, la vida le daba otra oportunidad y no la desaprovecharía.

― Mañana tengo el día libre.― dijo con una sonrisa.

― Ya regreso a la escuela mañana, pero salgo a las tres, puedo verlo en la parada del hospital.― sugirió, pero a Inuyasha de inmediato le vinieron los recuerdos del accidente.

― ¡No!― rechazó por inercia y sobresalto a la azabache.― Lo que quiero decir, voy por ti a la universidad.

― Está bien, lo espero en la entrada principal.

* * *

Llego media hora antes a la universidad, no quería hacer esperar a Kagome. Dieron las tres y observo atento a verla, pasaron diez minutos y no había señales de ella, ya se estaba alterando, lo mejor era calmarse. Pasaron diez minutos más y le marcó, ella no le contestó y en su mente surgían los peores escenarios ¿Y si había tenido una recaída y ahora estaba inconsciente en algún sintió donde nadie la había notado? ¡Ya no lo soportaba! Iba a entrar a buscarla, iba a mitad del patio principal cuando la vio salir corriendo.

― Siento mucho la tardanza.― dijo agitada.― Un profesor me estaba dando los apuntes.

― No te preocupes, casi acabo de llegar.― mintió para no hacerla sentir mal.

En el momento en que llegaron a la parada, llegó el bus. Estaban por abordar cuando Kagome se quedo congelada frente a la puerta.

― ¿Estás bien?― preguntó preocupado.

― Yo... Creí que podría subir.― al ver abrirse las puertas del bus, se congeló por el miedo, su cuerpo sudaba y si no fuera por tener a Inuyasha a su lado, estaba segura que ya se hubiera desmayado.

― ¿No viniste en bus en la mañana?― preguntó confundido por el repentino ataque de pánico.

― Papá me trajo.

― Tranquila, estás conmigo.― la llevó a que se sentará a una banca, necesitaba tranquilizarla antes que entrará en shock.

― ¿Podemos ir caminando?― preguntó al saber que no iba a poder subirse al bus.

― Son diez cuadras y no es bueno que te asolees.

― Es verdad, subamos en el próximo.― ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Tenía la oportunidad de pasar toda una tarde con Inuyasha y por una tontería lo echaría a perder.

― Vamos en taxi.― sugirió Inuyasha.

― ¡Pero es muy caro!

― No te preocupes por eso.

― Pero...

― Hoy yo pago todo.― le interrumpió.

― No sería justo.

― Yo te invité.― él la había invitado y él pagaría por ella, no iba aceptar que fuese de otra manera.

― Aún así.

― No seas testaruda.

― ¿Cómo me dijiste?― preguntó ofendida.

― Testaruda...― repitió solo para poder ver su cara de enfado y allí estaba ella inflando sus mejillas.― Ya extrañaba esa cara.― confesó lleno de felicidad.

― ¿Cómo dices?― de inmediato el enojo se le fue, no entendía de que hablaba Inuyasha.

― Vámonos antes que sea más tarde.― dijo al parar un taxi, por ahora no le explicaría lo que dijo, eso se lo guardaría para otro momento.

**...**

Llegaron al templo Higurashi pasadas las nueve de la noche, el día se les fue como agua entre los dedos. Aún así lo habían disfrutado demasiado.

― Muchas gracias.― dijo Kagome una vez que terminaron de subir las escaleras del templo.

― Espero podamos repetirlo, pronto.

― Claro que sí.― aseguro la chica con una enorme sonrisa.

Inuyasha se inclinó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, dicho acto Kagome no se lo esperaba y se sonrojó de inmediato, al ver su reacción el ojidorado sonrió complacido, por ahora solo sería un beso en la mejilla, pero había algo que debía saber y con urgencia.

― Bueno, nos vemos.― inició despidiéndose Kagome.

― Antes de eso, quiero saber una cosa... En realidad, quiero pedirte algo...― se sentía observado por la penetrante mirada chocolate y eso le ponía nervioso.― ¿Quieres salir conmigo?

― Ya lo hicimos, si te refieres a otra ocasión, ya dije que sí.

― ¡No me refiero a eso!― ¿En realidad ella no le había entendió o se estaba burlado?― Quiero que seas mi novia.― aclaró.― Se que es muy precipitado, pero ya no puedo seguir negando lo que siento por ti desde hace meses... ¿Qué dices, aceptas?

Estaba seguro que tenía la frente llena de sudor, pero no podía controlarse, tenía los nervios a flor de piel, ella no decía nada y solo le observaba, en su rostro no veía algún indicio de la respuesta que le daría, ya temía que le dijera "no".

― Acepto.― la enorme sonrisa y el brillo en sus ojos delataban la enorme felicidad que sentía en ese instante.

― Te juro que no te arrepentirás.― prometió al abrazarla, ahora si podía calmarse, Kagome era oficialmente su novia.

Escucharon pasos desde las escaleras y al voltear vieron al padre de ella, él los miraba con seriedad y severidad. Inuyasha suspiró de nuevo nervioso, lo había olvidado, ahora debía infórmale a los padres de ella que él comenzaría a salir con su hija.

― Creo que hay algo que me deben decir.― dijo Sabato.― Y, tu y yo, tenemos que hablar seriamente muchacho.― se divertiría un poco, tal como lo hizo su suegro en su momento.

* * *

Al subir al bus Kaede, Shoga y Wakaba se llevaron una enorme sorpresa. Kagome estaba sentada en su lugar de costumbre. Llevaban demasiado tiempo sin verla, se apresuraron y fueron hasta ella. La habían extraño mucho.

― Kagome-chan, mucho gusto en verte de nuevo, nos tenías con el pendiente, supimos de tu accidente.― habló sin detenerse Shoga.

― Le pedíamos a Buda por ti todos los días.― intervino Kaede.

― Hola, siento haberlas preocupado.― dijo feliz al verlas de nuevo, ella también las había echado de menos.

― ¿Cómo te sientes?― preguntó Kaede.

― Mucho mejor, ya regresé a mi vida normal.

― Que alegría.― expresó Wakaba.

― ¿Qué tal la escuela?― indagó Kaede.

― Los maestros han sido muy amables y a pesar de haber perdido casi dos meses, me dan lecciones privadas, por eso he salido noche. Papá me lleva a la escuela y pasa por mí en la noche, pero en la tarde tengo que esperar a...― estaba por explicarles su nueva relación con Inuyasha, decirles que en ocasiones él la iba recoger, pero fue interrumpida justamente por el chico.

― ¿No fue tu padre?― preguntó sorprendido y alarmado al ver que Kagome iba en el bus.

― Le surgió algo de últimas.― explicó sin darle importancia al asunto.

― ¿Por qué no llamaste? ¿Cuánto esperaste para subir?― interrogó, sabía muy bien que a Kagome le daba aún miedo subir al bus.

― No quería molestar y media hora.― lo último lo dijo en voz baja, pero lo bastante alto para que Inuyasha escuchará.

― Sabes que no es molestia.

― ¿Te da miedo el bus?― preguntó Kaede al intuirlo.

― Un poco, ya no como antes, además ya debo superarlo.

― Pero es poco a poco, no por un arranque tonto de valentía.― le reprochó Inuyasha, estaba molesto, no, de hecho estaba preocupado, Kagome pudo sufrir un ataque de ansiedad.

Las tres ancianas les observaban atentas, había algo en ellos que no era igual que antes, algo había cambiado para bien, tenía una sospecha pero no querían hacerse falsas esperanzas, aún estaba el asunto de la chica que iba con Inuyasha el día se San Valentín.

Inuyasha se sentó en el asiento individual justo en frente de Kagome, claro que estaba molesto pero no por eso se alejaría de ella. Miró por la ventana y suspiró, sabía a la perfección que Kagome podía a llegar ser muy terca y de alguna forma esa faceta suya le volvía loca en el buen sentido, pero también le provocaba dolor de cabeza.

― Hola, soy Yura.― se presentó una chica de cabello negro corto, al subir vio al chico sentado solo, era un buen prospecto y su cabello era fabuloso, entonces no perdió tiempo y fue hasta él.― ¿Qué te parece si vamos por un trago en la siguiente parada?― preguntó sugerentemente.

― No gracias.― le rechazó de inmediato, hace tanto que eso no le pasaba y tenía que pasar justo enfrente de Kagome, después de haber discutido.

― Solo una copa y haber que pasa, sin compromiso.― no se daría por vencida.

― Nada pasará.― aseguró al verla fijamente, se giró y extendió su mano hasta la de Kagome.― Jamás le sería infiel a mi novia ¿Verdad pequeña?― preguntó al verla fijamente.

Kagome no sabía qué hacer, la chica que se le había acercado a su novio le miraba con incredulidad e Inuyasha tenía una enorme sonrisa, segundos después aquella chica se bajo del bus furiosa y fue cuando se percató que las tres ancianas tenían sus miradas sobre ellos.

― Por Buda, están saliendo.― dijo feliz Kaede.

― ¿No les habías dicho?― preguntó confundido Inuyasha, él creyó que de eso iban hablando.

― Yo... Es que... Yo... ¡¿Y yo por qué?! Se supone que tú eres el que las ha visto, no yo.― le reclamó.

― Desde que lo eres, solo las he visto dos veces y no iba a llegar a decirles "Kagome es mi novia".

― ¿Entonces por qué yo sí?

― Creí que de eso iban hablando.

Iban a seguir discutiendo pero las risas de las ancianas les interrumpieron.

― Ya era hora, creímos jamás se animarían.― habló Kaede.

― Con razón estás más sobreprotector.― señaló Shoga.

― Me preocupa, solo quiero que este bien, pero es tan necia.― dijo apenado Inuyasha.

― Estoy bien, nada malo me paso.― estaba enternecida, era la primera vez que Inuyasha admitía públicamente que ella le preocupaba.

Al estar por llegar a su parada, Kagome se despedía de sus amigas cuando sintió que Inuyasha le quitaba su mochila.

― ¿Qué haces?

― Voy a acompañarte, tu padre dijo que te cuidara.― dijo al recordar la conversación que habían tenido.

― Pero, solo doblo la esquina.

― Kagome.― dijo su nombre en advertencia.

La azabache suspiró resignada, Inuyasha tenía esa mirada de "no voy a cambiar de opinión", además con su pequeño "tonto" arranque de valentía, él no la dejaría ir sola.

― No tenías que acompañarme, se te hará más tarde.― dijo al haber llegado al templo.

― Tenía que, la noche es muy peligrosa para una jovencita.― dijo una voz.

― ¡Papá!― ¿La estaba esperando? ¿O la estaba espiando?

― Si quiere mi consentimiento para salir con mi niña debe cuidarla bien ¿Cierto muchacho?

― Así es señor.

Kagome les miró con rencor, su padre e Inuyasha congeniaban bien, eran cómplices, cualquier otra chica estaría feliz de que su padre no viera con malos ojos a su novio, pero ella no, aquello no era justo, ambos complotaban contra ella.

― Ya me estaba preocupando al ver que no llegabas, debiste hacerlo hace veinte minutos, ya iba a buscarte.

― Inu tardo en llegar, ya sabes que tiene su horario.― ante la explicación de Kagome, Inuyasha le observaba confundido, eso no había pasado.

― Eso me dijo tu madre... Sonomi cocinó ramen ¿Quieres muchacho?― le ofreció para agradecerle.

― Me encantaría.

― No le digas la verdad.― pidió en voz baja Kagome a Inuyasha.― Para que no se preocupara le dije que te llamaría.― explicó apenada.

― Con una condición.― por esta ocasión la cubriría, pero iba a poner acuerdos.― No vuelvas hacerlo, sin importar que llámame, si yo no puedo ir Miroku ira.

― Lo haré, pero no quiero seguir con miedo.

― Te voy a ayudar a superarlo, pero...

― Poco a poco.― interrumpió al saber lo que él diría.

― Exacto.

― Vayamos por tu ramen.― le tomó de la mano y entraron a la casa.

* * *

Ese domingo iba a disfrutar de otra tarde con Inuyasha, le encantaba salir con él. Como siempre el chico llegaba puntual y la esperaba bajo el goshimboku. Iban a ir al acuario, verían un espectáculo de delfines y luego irían a comer pizza.

― Te tengo un regalo.― dijo Inuyasha al sacar una caja de su mochila.

― Sabes que no debías traerme algo.― no le parecía correcto que Inuyasha le estuviese dando regalos solo porque sí.

― Tenía que, más desde que me enteré de algo.― Kagome le miró sin comprender.― Tres aves me contaron que gastaste tus ahorros para comprarte ropa nueva. Así es, me lo dijeron todo.

― No debieron hacerlo, ese era un secreto...― se quejó abochornada.

― Morí de celos, pensé que irías a una cita o habías tenido una.― confesó para que ella no se sintiera incomoda.― Acéptalo, después de todo compraste esa linda ropa por mí.― dijo con una sonrisa de lado y a Kagome se le subieron los colores.― Abre tu obsequió.

― Esto... Es más costoso que la ropa.― dijo sorprendida al ver el celular que su novio le había dado.

― Lo que me recuerda, me debes unos chocolates, ¿Con eso estamos a mano?

― ¿Y si un día de estos te preparo ramen?― sugirió al saber que Inuyasha prefería sobre todas las cosas aquella comida.

― Muchísimo mejor que los chocolates... Ahora, démonos prisa o no llegaremos al espectáculo de delfines.

**...**

Esperaban bajo un árbol a que diera la hora y entrar a ver a los delfines, cuanto Inuyasha recordó algo que había querido saber desde hace mucho.

― ¿Me dirás por qué no me creías que quería salir contigo?.

― No.― contestó simplemente, no le diría nada.

― ¡Kagome!― él tenía derecho a saberlo.

― No te lo diré.― dijo decidida cruzándose de brazos.― ¡Bájame!― gritó al ser alzada por Inuyasha como si fuese un costal de papas.

― Dímelo.

― ¡No!

― Conseguiré que me lo digas.

― No lo creo.― no daría su brazo a torcer, tenía su orgullo.― ¡Bájame! Ya están entrando.

― Entonces tendrás que decírmelo.― aquello estaba siendo divertido, era una suerte que Kagome llevara pantalón, estaba por asustarla y hacerle creer que iba a tirarla, pero su celular sonó.

― Tienes que contestar.

― No tengo que hacerlo.― dijo decidido, pero el maldito aparato no dejaba de sonar, de malas bajo a Kagome y contestó.― Diga... ¿Ahora?... ¿Tan urgente es?... Está bien, llegó en veinte minutos...― colgó y miró con pena a Kagome.― Perdón...

― Tienes que ir.― ya sabía a qué se refería Inuyasha, iban a cancelar porque tenía que ir al hospital.

― Sí, pero... He hecho lo mismo las últimas ocasiones.― dijo al sentirse culpable por cancelar su cita por quinta vez en el mes, al menos esta vez había logrado estar juntos unos momentos y no la dejo vestida y alborotada.

― Ve a salvar vidas.― le animó.

― Te amo, te llamaré cuando terminé y juro que estaré contigo en la fiesta de graduación.

― Más te vale.

― Démonos prisa, tengo que dejarte en el templo.

Kagome asintió y le observo con tristeza, tenía que admitir que le dolía cuando cancelaba sus citas, pero también entendía que eran los gajes de su profesión.

* * *

**Hola gente bonita. Siento la demora, pero les traigo un capítulo más largo en recompensa.**

**Aquí se explica lo que ocurrió en Sn. Valentín, como alguien comento "malditos malos entendidos" (o algo así XP).**

**Espero fuese de su agradó, nos estamos leyendo y miles de gracias por sus mensajes :).**

**10/05/2015**


	6. Recuperando el tiempo

_Los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a la gran Rumiko, yo solo los tomó prestados para poder dar forma a la trama la cual si me pertenece. Todo sin lucro y solo con el afán de entretener._

**Gracias por pasarse a leer, por ello aquí les traigo un capítulo más. **

* * *

**VI.- ****Recuperando el tiempo.**

Entró al área de urgencias y fue a recepción, al estar por llegar al escritorio pudo ver que solo estaba un joven afeminado, sujetó fuertemente contra su pecho la caja de_ obento_ que llevaba y caminó nerviosa, era la primera vez que iba específicamente a ver Inuyasha, en anteriores ocasiones ya había ido pero para que la checaran después del accidente. Y también, era la primera vez que preparaba comida especialmente para un chico, para su novio.

― Buenas Tardes, estoy buscando al médico Takahashi.― le dijo al joven en recepción.― Takahashi Inuyasha.― especificó, no tenía idea de cuantos más Takahashi habría en el hospital.

― ¿De parte de quien?― preguntó al examinarla, por experiencia sabía que a Inuyasha no le gustaban las visitas de admiradoras.

― Higurashi Kagome.

― ¡Tú eres la famosa Kagome!― dijo sorprendido al reconocer el nombre.

― ¿Famosa?― preguntó confundida.

― Claro que lo eres, después de todo, eres la novia de Takahashi, te recomiendo que no te les acerques a las jóvenes enfermeras, están celosas de ti, yo también lo estoy pero me alegró que fueras tú.― Kagome abrió enorme los ojos, primero porque nunca en su vida se imaginó que alguien pudiese estar celosa de ella y segundo, ¿A ese chico le gustaba Inuyasha?― No pongas esa cara de espanto, en un momento investigo donde está.― dijo al tomar el teléfono.

― Jakotsu necesito que llames a farmacia y veas si tienen estos medicamentos.― pidió una médico sin prestar importancia que el joven estuviera llamando a alguien.

Kagome observo a la mujer, por alguna extraña razón le era conocida, pero por más que intentaba recordar, no sabía de donde la conocía.

― Dice que él viene, que le esperes aquí.― le informó a Kagome.

― Muchas gracias.

― Ahora si ¿Qué me decía señorita Yoshida?― preguntó a la otra mujer, pero está no le contestó porque estaba viendo fijamente a Kagome.

― ¿A quién vienes a ver?― no es que fuese chismosa, pero algo en ella le inquieto, tal vez fue el hecho de que sostuviera contra su pecho una caja de _obento_.

― A Inuyasha.― contestó la azabache y de inmediato recibió una gélida mirada de la otra mujer.

― Otra admiradora ¿Con que "malestar" vienes?― habló con desdén.

― Señorita, ella es...― intentó interrumpir Jakotsu, pero fue en vano.

― No vengo por eso.― se defendió un poco molesta la azabache.― Inuyasha es...

― ¿Crees que él va a aceptar un tonto regalo?― la azabache comenzaba a comprender a qué se refería Jakotsu cuando le dijo que se cuidara.

― Se está confundiendo, Inuyasha y yo...

― ¿Y te atreves a llamarlo por su nombre? Que descaro.

― Kagome, creí que no vendrías.― interrumpió Inuyasha, Kagome suspiró aliviada de que hubiera llegado, ya no soportaba a esa médico.

― Souta se tardó en salir de la escuela y como papá me trajo llegue un poco tarde.

― ¿Es una conocida?― preguntó la pelinegra al ver que se trataban con tanta familiaridad.

― Kagome, ella es Yoshida Kikyou, una compañera de trabajo. Yoshida-san, está linda jovencita es mi novia, Higurashi Kagome.― presentó.

― ¿Novia? Creí que no querías por el momento tener una relación.― le increpo.

― Es verdad, no la quiero con otra que no sea ella.― dijo al sujetarle una mano a Kagome.― Si nos disculpan, tenemos mucha hambre.― dijo en despedida a Jakotsu y a Kikyou.― Vamos al comedor, muero de hambre.― ahora le habló a Kagome y la guió al comedor.

― Ella es la que subió contigo aquella vez.― pensó en voz alta al recordarlo ¿Cómo es que la olvido?, debía ser por el golpe que tuvo con el accidente.

― No estés celosa.― comentó, pero en el fondo le gustaba que Kagome le celara.

― Es bonita.― dijo sin pensarlo y como si fuera la última pista que le faltará a Inuyasha, él comprendió muchas de las reacciones de su novia.

― Entonces es por eso que no me creías.

― ¿Cómo dices?― no entendía a que iba ese comentario.

― Cuando te pedí salir no me creíste, y fue porque crees que no eres lo bastante bonita.

― ¡No fue por eso! Ya te dije que pensé que tenías novia.― se excusó, pero por la sonrisa de su novio supo que no le creía, le había descubierto.

― Tonta, tu eres bonita, deja de menospreciarte ¿Acaso no te das cuenta como te miran otros chicos en la calle?

― ¿Me miran?― ella nunca lo había notado, Inuyasha debía estar mintiendo para que no se sintiera mal.

― Ganas de partirles la cara me sobran o simplemente quiero que se queden ciegos, solo yo puedo verte así.― contestó con notables celos.

Kagome le observo tensar su mandíbula y el agarre de la mano del chico sobre su mano se afianzó, no podía estar mintiendo.

― Inu...― le llamó enternecida.

― ¿Ahora qué tienes?― preguntó al verla con una enorme sonrisa, sonrosada y una mirada brillante.

― Gracias.― se alzó de pintitas y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

― Vamos a comer antes que me llamen.― dijo avergonzado, varios colegas que iban pasando habían visto la escena.

Por supuesto que no se avergonzaba de Kagome, pero tenía una reputación de "chico malo" que sostener.

* * *

Todo un día sin hacer nada, eso sí que era vida y más porque estaba en casa de su novia, más específicamente en la recamara de ella. Claro que la chica estaba estudiando para su examen final y él la observaba acostado desde la cama. Cualquier otro se estaría aburriendo, pero él no, él apreciaba esos momentos. Se estiró y coló sus manos bajo la almohada de ella, encontrando una caja de pockys.

― ¿Con quién fue?

― ¿Con quién fue qué?― preguntó al estar acostumbrándose a las preguntas inconclusas del chico, ¿Acaso él creía que ella leía la mente?.

― ¿Con quién jugaste "_Pocky__ Game_"?

― ¡Estabas escuchando aquel día!― dijo casi gritando por la sorpresa y le volteo a ver.

― ¿Con quién fue?― volvió a preguntar, pero esta vez la miró fijamente.

― Nunca lo he jugado, no seas celoso.― se levanto de su asiento y fue a sentarse junto a Inuyasha.― Es verdad, lo juró.― prometió al ver su cara de escepticismo.

― Te sonrojaste aquel día ¿Por qué?

― Por algo que Shoga dijo... No te diré.― le aseguró, iba a regresar al escritorio cuando Inuyasha la jalo a la cama.

― ¿Qué haces? Tengo que estudiar.― intentó zafarse, pero el chico la sujetó con más fuerza.

― Quiero ver que tan divertido es.― contestó al sacar un palito.

― ¡Baka!― debía estar loco, no jugaría a eso.― No voy a jugar.― dijo segura e intentó liberarse.

― Deja de pelear y muerde.― dijo entre dientes a causa de tener un pocky en la boca.― O, me puedes decir que te dijo.

― Preguntó que si me gustaría jugarlo contigo, ya lo dije ahora suéltame.― pidió al sentir que su novio no aflojaba el agarre.

― Muerde.― volvió a demandar.

― Dijiste que...

― Yo muero de ganas por jugarlo.― no iba a soltarla.

Kagome con todas sus fuerzas mordió el otro extremo, espero que Inuyasha hiciera lo mismo, pero él lo soltó y la beso, no pudo contenerse, verla a su disposición le fue demasiado tentador.

― Así no se juega.― regaño Kagome al separarse un poco.

― No me importa.― la sujetó de la cara y la beso de nuevo.

* * *

Estaba nerviosa, era su graduación y no solo iría Inuyasha, también los padres de él. Inuyasha ya se los había presentado hace dos semanas y para su sorpresa la aceptaron con los brazos abiertos, pero... Era la primera vez que conocerían a su familia.

Observaba hacia el estacionamiento del salón a la espera de ver llegar a Inuyasha o a los padres de él, pero aún no había señal de ellos.

― ¡Kagome-chan!― saludo una mujer de largo cabello negro, la madre de Inuyasha.

― Hola, gracias por venir.

― No nos perderíamos la graduación de mi futura hija.― dijo Toga el padre de Inuyasha y provocó un sonrojó en la azabache.

― No la pongas nerviosa.― reprendió Izayoi a su esposo.

Ya habían pasado casi tres horas e Inuyasha no llegaba, miró su celular y no tenía ni mensajes o llamadas de él, debía haber llegado hace dos horas.

― Tranquila, ya llegará, seguramente olvido su traje y regresó a su casa.― intentó tranquilizarla Izayoi.

― Es verdad, es muy despistado en ocasiones.― Inuyasha le había prometido estar en ese momento con ella y no le fallaría ¿verdad?.

Hora y media más tarde ya estaba perdiendo la esperanza, pero solo rogaba que estuviera bien y no le hubiese pasado algo malo.

― Hermana ¿Me acompañas por otro postre?― preguntó Souta al querer que distraerla.

― Sí, vamos ¿Ustedes quieren algo de la barra?

― Estamos bien, gracias.― contestó Sonomi.

― ¿Ya lo localizaste?― preguntó Izayoi a su esposo una vez se marcho Souta con Kagome.

― Miroku dijo que llegaron de urgencias varias personas, Inuyasha está ayudando en la cirugía.

― ¿Eso quiere decir que no vendrá?― preguntó Sabato preocupado, Kagome estaba muy triste.

― Me temo que no.― Toga miró la hora y faltaban veinte minutos para que les pidieran el salón.

Kagome veía a Souta intentar escoger entre la gran cantidad de postres. Miró a la pista de baile, al área de fotos y solo veía a sus amigas con sus novios, en ese momento sintió celos de ellas. Sonó su celular y lo miró esperanzada, seguramente era Inuyasha diciendo que ya llegó y no los encontraba, pero se decepciono al ver que era un mensaje.

_Kag, ya no sé cuantas veces te he pedido disculpas por cancelar pero, de nuevo lo haré, tuvimos varias urgencias que te platicaré luego, solo si aun me quieres ver. Te amo._

No sabía que contestar, estaba dolida, decepcionada, enojada, triste. Él lo había prometido.

**...**

Comía sin ánimos una ensalada de pavo, al fin ya estaba libre, pero no podía marcharse, no hasta que su jefe se lo permitiera. Observo su celular y ninguna notificación de la azabache.

― Debe estar enojada.― pensó en voz alta.

¡Estaba a tres minutos de poder irse! ¡Tres minutos! Y unos estúpidos adolecentes borrachos lo debieron arruinar. ¿Así siempre serían las cosas con su azabache? ¿Siempre la dejaría plantada por otros?.

― Takahashi venga conmigo.― interrumpió Suikotsu.

― ¿Qué sucede?

― El director quiere hablar con usted.

Se levanto y le siguió hasta la oficina del director del hospital, no tenía ni idea para que le querían a esas horas de la noche, él ya se quería ir con Kagome y rogar por su perdón.

― Señor, buenas noches.― saludo a un hombre mayor.

― Felicidades Takahashi, médicos sin fronteras lo ha acepado.

― ¿Cómo dice?― debió escuchar mal, eso no era posible.

― Estará tres años como mínimo recorriendo el mundo, desde centroamericana, sudafricana, medio oriente... ¿Pasa algo malo? ¿Creí que eso le pondría contento?― preguntó el director al ver que el joven no decía nada.

― Yo... Es que... Creí que eso había terminado hace tres meses.

― Surgieron dos lugares más, si acepta, su vuelo a Panamá sale en cinco días.

― ¿Cinco días?― ¿Tan pronto?

― Exacto, por eso necesito su respuesta a más tardar mañana, eso era todo, se puede ir.

Se despidió de los dos hombres y salió de aquella oficina para dirigirse a la sala de médicos, iría por su mochila para irse a casa. Tenía muchas cosas en que pensar. Y justo cuando iba saliendo de la sala, su celular sonó, era un mensaje.

_¡Tonto! Claro que te quiero ver, jamás lo dudes. También te amo._

* * *

No había ido a su apartamento, fue a casa de sus padres, necesitaba un consejo, no sabía qué hacer, no quería dejar a Kagome por tres largos años, no quería perderla.

― Hijo ¿Adónde vas?― preguntó Izayoi al verle bajar las escaleras.

― Con Kagome.― contestó al ponerse su chamarra.

― ¿Qué harás?

― No lo sé.― contestó con sinceridad.― He pensado que Kagome estaría mejor con alguien que no la deje plantada por su trabajo.

― Tú la amas ¿Cierto?.

― ¡Claro que la amo! Pero... Ya le he fallado muchas veces y no sé cuantas más lo haré.

― No es porque quieras hacerlo, es por tu trabajo.

― Nos vemos más tarde.― se despidió de su madre y fue al templo Higurashi.

Al llegar al templo se alegró de que Kagome estuviera sola en el patio, quería hablar a solas con ella.

― ¡Inu!― gritó emocionada Kagome al verle y corrió a abrazarlo.

― Me da gusto que te alegre verme.

― Claro que me alegra, pero eso no quita el hecho de estar molesta.― le reprochó.

― Perdón por lo de ayer, si pudiera sabes que cambiaría las cosas.

― ¿Qué pasa?― preguntó preocupada al verle decaído, no era solo por no cumplirle ayer, había algo más.

― Vamos a sentarnos bajo el árbol...

A grandes rasgos le contó la propuesta de médicos sin fronteras, espero que ella le dijera algo, que le pidiera no ir, pero no decía nada.

― ¿Tres años?― fue lo primero que preguntó, al ser lo primero en procesar.

Inuyasha estaría fuera por tres años, ese tiempo podría conocer a una chica que estuviera a su nivel intelectual, podría jamás verle de nuevo, pero ¿Quien era ella para impedirle tomar una oportunidad única?.

― Oportunidades como esa solo se dan una vez en la vida, debes ser muy bueno para que te aceptaran, vas a aprender muchas cosas y salvaras personas...

― No voy a aceptar.― le interrumpió, en los ojos de Kagome veía una gran tristeza que intentaba ocultar.

― Tienes que hacerlo, jamás me perdonaría si por mi culpa no cumplas tu más grande sueño.― dijo ahora con lagrimas en los ojos, quería gritarle que no aceptara pero no iba a ser tan egoísta.

― Kag...

― Yo seguiré aquí, solo ten cuidado.― fue ahora ella quien interrumpió.

Inuyasha la abrazo y ambos desearon que ese momento durara eternamente.

* * *

**Deseo que les gustase y nos leemos en la próxima.**

**17/05/2015**


	7. Regreso

_Los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a la gran Rumiko, yo solo los tomó prestados para poder dar forma a la trama la cual si me pertenece. Todo sin lucro y solo con el afán de entretener._

* * *

**VII.- ****Regreso.**

Eran pasadas las nueve de la noche, fue a la parada del bus y se sentó cansada, hace tanto que no se quedaba hasta tarde en la universidad, no podía creer que el tiempo se fuera como agua entre los dedos. Hace dos meses que terminó sus prácticas y ya estaba por titularse, pero hace año ocho meses que Inuyasha se había ido, mientras estuvo en Panamá hablaban por _Skype_, pero cuando lo mandaron a Siria apenas si hablaban por teléfono y hace tres meses que no sabía nada del chico, cada vez que veía en las noticias de los conflictos en esa parte del mundo, temía por la vida de su novio.

Observó el cielo y vio la gran luna llena que había esa noche, aquello le lleno de melancolía, Inuyasha se había ido una noche de luna llena y fue lo último que vieron juntos.

_Estaban en la terraza del área de comida del aeropuerto, la luna estaba completamente redonda y más grande de lo que normalmente se veía. Sin proponérselo miró la hora, en solo diez minutos Inuyasha debía entrar a la sala para esperar a abordar._

― _No llores.― pidió Inuyasha al ver llorar a su novia._

― _No estoy llorando.― negó a pesar de tener la cara llena de lagrimas._

_Inuyasha la acerco a su pecho y la abrazo, quería embriagarse de su aroma antes de irse._

― _Te equivocaste en algo._

― _¿En qué?― dijo con un sollozo._

― _Mi más grande sueño no es médicos sin fronteras.― le levantó la cara, secó sus lagrimas y la miró a los ojos.― Eres tú, mi más grande sueño eres tú, es verdad que entrar a médicos sin fronteras lo era, pero fue antes de conocerte._

― _Inu...― murmuro con voz entrecortada, nunca imaginó que él le diría esas palabras._

― _Te amo Kagome, prometo que voy a regresar, hablaremos seguido y te aseguro que cuando regrese ya nada me va a alejar de ti._

_"Pasajeros del vuelo JP125P de Japan Aerlines con destino a Panamá con horario de 23:35, favor de ir a la sala de espera."_

_En ese momento Kagome no se contuvo y se soltó a llorar, no quería que se fuera ¿Por qué no se lo impidió cuando pudo?_

― _Kag, me tengo que ir.― no le gustaba dejarla y mucho menos llorando._

― _Promete que te vas a cuidar, tienes que regresar con bien._

― _Te lo prometo.― sujetó la cara de ella con ambas manos y sin importarle los espectadores, entre ellos las familias de ambos, la beso hasta que se quedo sin aliento._

Limpió unas traviesas lagrimas y subió al bus que acababa de llegar. Después de aquel día, visitaba el centro de ancianos a ver sus amigas, lo mejor era estar ocupada, pero no podía olvidarse de Inuyasha, no es que quisiera hacerlo pero... No quería sentir ese vacío en su corazón.

― Kagome ¿Qué haces viajando a estas horas?― preguntó sorprendida Kaede al verla.

― Fui a entregar mi última revisión de mi trabajo de titulación.― explicó, ese momento le traía tantos buenos recuerdos, como quería regresar el tiempo.

― ¿Y cómo vas?

― Atrasada, la redacción me cuesta mucho, si Inuyasha estuviera aquí me ayudaría.― dijo con nostalgia.

― Arriba ese animó, tu puedes.― animó Shoga.

Al llegar al hospital su corazón se oprimió, observó la calle y vio a algunos trabajadores del hospital, está vez Inuyasha no iba a subir. Al sentir las lagrimas acumularse en sus ojos, con las mangas de su suéter se tapo los ojos en un intento por no llorar.

― ¿Por qué te cubres los ojos?

Quitó sus manos de sus ojos, no creía lo que escuchaba, era imposible, ya se le había vuelto loca. Alzó la mirada y se encontró con Inuyasha, tenía el cabello hasta los hombros (un poco más largo de lo que solía usarlo), su piel estaba bronceada y algo bajo de peso; aún así, eso no le quitaba su atractivo.

― ¡Inuyasha!― gritó emocionada y se lanzó a sus brazos, abrazándolo lo más fuerte que pudo.

― Yo también te extrañe.― dijo correspondiendo el saludo.

― Regresaste antes ¿Por qué?― no es que no le gustara la idea pero tenía tantas preguntas.

― Surgió una oportunidad de ceder mi lugar a alguien más y no lo dude dos veces.

― ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Te vas a volver a ir? ¿Cuándo regresaste?

― Me fue bien, no me voy a volver a ir y regrese ayer, antes que me reclames.― le interrumpió al ver que ella le iba a reprochar.― No te fui a ver porque estuve preparando algo, más bien estuve pensando qué lugar sería más apropiado y al final lo supe.

― No te entendiendo.― le observó confundida e intentando averiguar de que hablaba.

― Nos conocimos en el bus, me enamore de ti aquí y que mejor lugar que esté... Kag, Yo deseo que... En realidad espero que... Me harías muy feliz si... Deja de verme de esa manera.― pidió al sentir su penetrante mirada sobre él, le estaba poniendo más nervioso de lo que estaba.

― ¿Te haría feliz si no te miro?― preguntó preocupada, no le gustaba por donde iba aquello. ¿Y si estaba intentado romper con ella? Seguramente conoció a otro chica.

― No me refiero a eso.

― ¿Entonces a qué? Fue lo que dijiste.― le reclamó.

― No es lo que quería decir.― se defendió, él pensó que la cosa iba a ser más sencilla, lo estuvo ensayando por mucho tiempo.

― Si te explicas mejor te entendería, no leo la mente.

― Eso ya lo sé, pero me pones nervioso.

― ¿Ahora es mi culpa?― preguntó indignada.

― ¡Maldición, estoy intentando pedirte que seas mi esposa!― lo gritó finalmente, ese no había sido el plan.

Kagome no creía lo que acaba de escuchar, debió escuchar mal... Inuyasha no acababa de regresar y lo primero que hacía era pedirle matrimonio ¿verdad?. Estaba soñando despierta o se quedo dormida en la biblioteca, el bus o la parada, pero todo se veía tan real.

Por su parte, a Inuyasha el tiempo se le hizo eterno, Kagome no le respondía, solo se le quedaba viendo y no se movía. ¿Y si ella no estaba preparada para un compromiso tan enorme? Debió tomarse las cosas con más calma, pero ya no quería esperar, todo ese tiempo lejos de ella fue un verdadero martirio. De reojo pudo ver en las ventanas, el reflejo de las pocas personas que iban en el bus, todas les miraban atentos a lo pasaba y eso solo sirvió para su corazón se acelerara más.

― Ya acepta, al pobre le va a dar un ataque de ansiedad.― intervino Kaede al ver que ella no contestaba y el chico ya sudaba de los nervios.

Kagome volteo a ver a las ancianas, ellas tenían enormes sonrisas, lo que estaba viviendo no era un sueño o alucinación, era real, Inuyasha le acaba de pedir matrimonio y ella no le contestaba.

― ¿Qué dices?― preguntó Inuyasha, deseando que la respuesta de ella fuera afirmativa.

― Tonto... Claro que quiero.― apenas contestó, el ojidorado la abrazo y le dio un pequeño beso haciendo caso omiso a los aplausos de los pasajeros y el chofer.

― Te lo dijimos, no había de que preocuparse.― comentó Wakaba.

― ¿Cómo que te dijeron? ¿Ellas ya lo sabían?― interrogó Kagome al captar el sentido del comentario.

― Sentémonos y te lo explico.― dijo Inuyasha al percatarse que seguían parados y ya las otras personas habían regresado a lo suyo.― Fui a verte a tu casa, no estabas y le dije a tus padres lo que quería hacer, en ese momento me dijeron que habías ido a universidad y esté podría ser el mejor momento, me apresuré a ir con ellas.― refiriéndose a las ancianas.― Necesitaba que me ayudaran para poder sorprenderte.

― Lo tenían todo planeado, sabían que yo iba en el bus y se sorprendieron falsamente.― les acusó.

― No sabíamos que fuéramos tan buenas actrices.― bromeó Shoga.

― Pero te faltó algo jovencito ¿Dónde está la alianza?― preguntó Kaede.

― Tengo algo mejor que una alianza.― dijo al sacar de su bolsillo interior de la chamarra una caja negra.― La mayoría da anillos y aunque busque por todos lados el indicado, no lo encontré, pero me topé con esto.― iba explicando al abrir la caja.― En el instante que lo vi, supe que era para ti.

― Es hermoso.― exclamó con voz cortada por la emoción Kagome, en la caja había un collar de oro blanco con una perla rosada.― Muchas gracias.

Y sin desaprovechar un segundo más, Inuyasha le colocó alrededor del cuello el collar a Kagome.

* * *

Le dolía todo el cuerpo, tenía mucho frió, quería llorar por el dolor de cabeza y tenía hambre, pero todo lo que comía le sabía mal. ¡No le gustaba estar enferma!. Lo peor era que sus padres no estaban, se habían ido a un pequeño viaje por todo el fin de semana, por lo que solo ella y Souta estaban en casa. Se suponía que ella vigilaría a Souta y la cosa terminó al revés, su hermanito la estaba cuidando a ella.

Vio la hora y apenas si pasaba el medio día, lo mejor era intentar dormir y esperar que las medicinas hicieran efecto. Y en el momento en que estaba por quedarse dormida, escuchó a alguien entrando a su habitación. Espero un momento pensado que era Souta y se sorprendió al ver a Inuyasha.

― Yasha ¿Qué haces aquí?― preguntó al verle tomar asiento en la cama, junto a ella.

― Souta llamó, me dijo que tus padres habían salido de fin de semana y habías enfermado, así que vine a cuidarte.

― Se supone que no debes atender personas cercanas y ya vino un médico.

― Dije que vine a cuidarte, ¿Cómo te sientes?― preguntó al apartarle un par de mechones de su cara, ella se veía pálida y eso le preocupo.

― Me duele la cabeza.

― No tienes fiebre.― dijo al poner su mano sobre la frente de ella.― ¿Ya comiste?― preguntó mientras revisaba los medicamentos que le habían recetado, con todo lo que le indicaron se pondría bien, pero debía esperar a que le hicieran efecto.

― Casi nada, todo me sabe mal.

― Traje para hacer caldo de pollo, vas a comer eso, te tienes que alimentar.

― ¿Te vas a quedar aquí todo el día?― preguntó esperanzada, no quería que Inuyasha se fuera.

― El tiempo que quieras y por el trabajo no te preocupes, cobre algunos favores y tengo el fin de semana libre.

― ¿Podrías acostarte junto a mi?

― Lo que quieras.― se acomodo en la pequeña cama, la abrazo y le daba caricias.

No paso mucho tiempo para que Kagome cayera dormida, tener a Inuyasha junto a ella le había relajado y le hizo sentir mejor. Y una vez que el chico se cercioro que ella se quedara profundamente dormida, se levantó con mucho cuidado, no quería despertarla, quería aprovechar aquello para ir a preparar el caldo, su pequeña necesitaba comer y él la obligaría.

* * *

Después de ocho horas finalmente tenía un momento de paz y lo aprovecho para ir a comer. A toda prisa fue a la sala de médicos, donde al entrar al primero que vio, fue a Miroku a la mesa y dos enfermeros durmiendo en los sofás.

― Por tu cara puedo decir que no has descansado ¿Cierto?― comentó Miroku a modo de saludo.

― Hoy es uno de "esos" días.― un día en donde no sabían de dónde salía tanta gente enferma o con lesiones inexplicables.― Pero tú no puedes quejarte, nunca alargan tu horario.― hablaba mientras calentaba en el horno su comida.

― Pero tengo pacientes que no respetan la privacidad, me hablan a mitad de la noche para que los tranquilice.

― ¿Cómo se lo toma Sango?― preguntó al sentarse junto a su amigo.

― Hasta ahora con tranquilidad... ¿Me das?― pidió al ver la pasta que comía Inuyasha.

― Tú ya comiste.

― Solo un poco, no seas envidioso.

― Es lo único que te daré.― advirtió al ponerle un poco en la tapa de su refractario.

― Faltan dos meses, pero ¿Nervioso por la boda?

― Lo normal, supongo.

― ¿Kagome ya tiene todo?

― Hace tres semanas, mi madre y Sonomi la llevaron a comprar el kimono.

― ¿Y tú qué tal? ¿Ya tienes el tuyo?

― El mío lo entregan la próxima semana.

― Para serte honesto, jamás creí que llegaría ese día.― dijo con melancolía.

― ¿Cuál día?

― El día de tu boda.

― Yo debería haber dicho eso, tú eras el mujeriego.

― Pero si me veía casado, junto a una linda esposa y con hijos, ahora tengo a mis hermosas gemelas y un niño en camino... Pero tú, amigo mío, eras el eterno soltero.

Ante los comentarios de Miroku, Inuyasha sonrió, todo lo que decía era verdad.

― Tal vez lo único que te faltaba era encontrar a la persona que estuviera al otro lado de tu hijo rojo.

― No me veo ya sin Kagome, la vida nos dio otra oportunidad y no la desperdiciaré.

― Así se habla... Ahora dime algo.― dijo al poner cara de seriedad, Inuyasha aguardo pacientemente, debía ser algo importante.― ¿Hasta dónde han llegado la señorita y tú?

― Imbécil, pensé me dirías algo importante.― dijo completamente rojo.

― ¿Y no es importante?

― Eso no es tu incumbencia.― continuó comiendo para ignorarlo.

― Quiere decir que no lo han hecho.― dijo con serenidad.

― ¡Deja de examinarme!

― Tranquila pequeña bestia... Pasando a otra cosa ¿Cómo le va a Kagome en su trabajo?

― Dice que bien, pero la noto cansada y se duerme tarde para preparar la comida.

― ¿Cómo que prepara la comida? ¡¿Ya viven juntos?!

― ¿Te quieres callar?― pidió al ver que casi despierta a sus compañeros.― No vivimos juntos, me he quedado en su casa, mi apartamento lo están remodelando.

― Es como si ya vivieran juntos, y ya estás preparando tu nidito de amor ¿verdad picarón? Lo sé, cierro boca.― se apresuró a decir al recibir una mirada asesina de Inuyasha.

― Takahashi, una emergencia en el cubículo tres.― dijo una enfermera al irrumpir en la sala.

― Ya se habían tardado, ¿Podrías guardar mi comida en el refrigerador?― pidió a Miroku.

― Por supuesto.

* * *

Kagome observaba divertida como era que varías ancianas se le acercaban a su novio y "le coqueteaban", pero lo más gracioso era la épica cara de Inuyasha, con la simple mirada le suplicaba que le sacara de aquel lugar.

― ¿No preferirías a alguien con experiencia? Yo tengo mucha.― dijo una mujer y a Inuyasha se le subieron los colores a la cabeza.

― ¿Qué tiene él que nosotros no?― intervino un anciano.

― Juventud.― contestaron varias mujeres para luego reír.

Kaede, Shoga y Wakaba salían de su juego de bingo, cuando vieron a Kagome e Inuyasha en el recibidor del centro de ancianos, el cual estaba lleno de compañeros. Al llegar al alboroto, se percataron del espectáculo que estaban dando algunas de sus amigas.

― Dejen al chico el ya tiene dueña.― medió a manera de broma Wakaba.

― ¿No será que lo quieren para ustedes?― bromeó igualmente otra mujer y todos al rededor rieron.

― Los dejamos, pero esperamos verte pronto.― dijo otra anciana al guiñarle a Inuyasha.

― Lo siento Yasha, si hubiera sabido que esto iba a pasar...― decía en voz baja Kagome, al final la culpa le invadió.

― Ya no importa, hagamos lo que venimos a hacer.― todavía sentía su cara arder por la vergüenza, pero su pequeño espectáculo ya había acabado.

― Muchachos, cuánto tiempo.― saludo Shoga.― ¿Qué los trae por acá?

― Les venimos a dar esto.― dijo Kagome al extenderles tres sobres, uno a cada una.

Las ancianas los examinaron, se vieron entre ellas y luego a la joven pareja.

― ¿Pasa algo malo?― preguntó preocupada la azabache.

― Creímos que solo querían familia con ustedes.― dijo un poco conmocionada Kaede.

― Queremos que ese día estén presentes, gracias a ustedes estamos juntos.― explicó Inuyasha al tomar a Kagome se una mano.

― Inu tiene razón, sin su intervención nada de esto hubiera sido posible. Y, tienen razón, en la boda solo tendremos familia, amigos muy cércanos, personas importantes de nuestras vidas... Ustedes son importantes para nosotros.― aclaró con una enorme sonrisa Kagome.

― ¡Hay estaremos!― dijeron emocionadas hasta las lágrimas.

* * *

**¡Gomen! Siento muchísimo el atrasó, no sé que me paso. Ojala la espera valiera la pena y miles de gracias por sus mensajes, en verdad, de corazón.**

**Y **_Hossana_** me sorprendiste mucho, que alguien de habla portuguesa leyera la historia y más que dejara un mensaje, muchas gracias y me alegra que te sea fácil de entender.**

**06/06/2015**


	8. Viaje

_Los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a la gran Rumiko, yo solo los tomó prestados para poder dar forma a la trama la cual si me pertenece. Todo sin lucro y solo con el afán de entretener._

* * *

**VIII.- ****Viaje.**

Besóel hombro desnudo de Kagome, quien en esos momentos estaba tranquilamente dormida boca abajo. Se limitó a contemplarla y sonrió como tonto al recordar la conversación que había tenido días atrás con Miroku. Era la primera vez que podía ocultarle algo a su mejor amigo, él ya disfrutaba del cuerpo de Kagome cada que podía desde aquel día en que ella enfermó. Podía recordarlo claramente.

_Lavaba los platos de la comida, había logrado hacer comer un poco a su novia y ahora ella dormía de nuevo, mientras tanto Souta terminaba su tarea en la sala._

― _Inu onisan, voy a ir a casa de Satoru por mi libro de algebra._

― _¿Quieres que te lleve?― preguntó al colocar en el escurridor el último plato._

― _Quédate cuidando a mi hermana, no me tardo._

― _¿Llevas teléfono?_

― _Aquí lo tengo.― se lo mostró sacándolo de su pantalón._

― _Ten cuidado._

― _No me tardo._

_**...**_

_Preparaba un té para que Kagome se tomara con la medicina, cuando desde la ventana de la cocina observó el cielo oscurecer y pequeñas gotas llegar al vidrio, a lo lejos vio un rayo y se preocupó por su pequeño cuñado. Descolgó el teléfono de la cocina y le marco._

― _Souta ¿Dónde estás?.― si algo malo le pasaba jamás se lo perdonaría, en ese momento, él era su responsabilidad._

― _En casa de Satoru, estaba por llamarte, la señora Takeda quiere hablar contigo._

― _Hola, soy la madre de Satoru.― habló una mujer.― Me dice Souta que eres el prometido de su hermana y por ahora estás a cargo._

― _Sí.― contestó apenado de que la gente ya le fuese conociendo como parte de la familia._

― _No te preocupes por Souta, lo llevó al templo en cuanto deje de llover._

― _Está bien, se lo agradezco._

_Colgó y sirvió el té en una taza, subió a la habitación de la chica y ella aún estaba dormida. Dejó la taza en el buró y la despertó con delicadeza, pasó una mano por su rostro y con la otra la movió por los hombros._

― _Kag, tu medicina._

_Apenas abrió los ojos y dejó que Inuyasha la ayudará a sentarse, tomó en sus manos una pastilla, se la metió a la boca y se la tragó con ayuda del té._

― _No te vayas.― pidió al sentirlo levantarse.― Quédate conmigo.― lo tomó de la mano y le obligó a sentarse nuevamente._

― _No me iba a ir, iba tomar el jarabe que está en tu escritorio.― explicó, pero nada le preparó para lo que iba a ver.― ¡¿Qué haces?!― preguntó con los nervios a flor de piel al verla quitarse su playera._

― _Tengo calor.― contestó una vez que quedo solo con una fina camiseta que dejaba ver que no llevaba sostén._

― _No tienes fiebre.― dijo al tocarle la frente y sentirla normal.― Pero lo mejor es que te prepare el baño para..._

― _Tú me provocas tener calor.― explicó al hincarse en el colchón, abrazar a Inuyasha por los hombros y darle besos en el cuello._

_¡Mierda! Inuyasha tragó por los nervios, debía calmar a Kagome, por supuesto que él se moría de ganas por pasar un momento de pasión, pero ella estaba enferma, seguramente perturbada por el medicamento y no podía aprovecharse de ella._

― _Kag, detenerte.― pidió al sujetarla por la cintura y sentarla de nuevo en la cama._

― _Lo sabía, no te gusto de esa forma.― dijo queriendo llorar._

― _No es eso, todo lo contrario._

― _¿Entonces?― preguntó con ojos llorosos._

― _Estas enferma, te toca la otra medicina y debes descansar._

― _Ya me siento bien._

― _Descansa y te prometo que...― no le dio tiempo de terminar la frase, Kagome se había levantado rápidamente, atrapándolo con sus brazos y besándolo ardientemente._

― _Tú también lo quieres "ahora".― dijo recalcando la última palabra mientras le bajaba la bragueta e introducía una mano en el pantalón, logrando acariciar la erección que se formaba poco a poco._

― _¡Kuso, Kagome!.― adiós autocontrol, la acostó en la cama y le hizo gemir de placer por la siguiente hora. _

_Inuyasha y Kagome estaban acostados en la cama, ella dormía nuevamente teniendo como almohada un brazo del chico y él se dedicó a contemplarla, el sueño ya lo estaba venciendo también justo cuando un sonido en la sala llamó su atención, de inmediato culpo al gato y se acurrucó. De nuevo otro sonido y alcanzó a escuchar voces._

_¡Souta!, gritó su voz interna, lo había olvidado._

_Se levantó y vistió lo más rápido que pudo, podía escucharlo subir las escaleras ¡¿Dónde demonios estaba su playera!? Con horror vio que estaba bajo el cuerpo de Kagome, ¿Ahora qué hacía?._

― _¡Inu onisan!― gritó al tocar la puerta del baño, abrió la puerta y nadie._

_¿Qué hacia? No se podía permitir traumar a Souta._

― _Inu oni..._

― _¿Qué paso?― preguntó al salir del cuarto de Kagome y toparse con el pequeño justo a tiempo._

― _¿Por qué no llevas playera?― preguntó con total inocencia._

― _Tu hermana no se sintió bien con el sabor de la medicina y..._

― _¿Te vómito?― su cara de asco no se hizo esperar y dio un paso atrás._

― _¡No!.― negó de inmediato.― Se la di para que se cubriera la boca._

― _Voy a verla.― dijo al intentar entrar al dormitorio._

― _Déjala dormir.― le bloqueó el paso en un rápido reflejo.― Apenas logró dormir de nuevo, vamos abajo, tengo que ponerme otra playera.― lo bueno era que llevó ropa para pasar la noche._

― _¡Es verdad! La mamá de Satoru quiere verte.― informó al recordarlo, los había dejado esperando en la sala._

― _¿Y los estuviste haciendo esperar? Vamos._

― _Inu onisan.― le detuvo al intuir que no era buena idea que la mamá de Satoru, viera a su cuñado con el torso descubierto.― Yo voy por tu mochila, están en la sala._

― _Date prisa enano._

_Aquel día se salvaron de ser descubiertos, claro que a Kagome no le gusto lo que se inventó, pero al explicarle la situación lo acepto, ella tampoco quería dejar traumado a su hermano y mucho menos, quería tener que darle "la charla"._

― Levántate, ya es tarde.

― Otro rato.― pidió al abrazar más fuerte una de las almohadas.

― Tengo que llevarte a tu casa antes de ir a mi guardia.

Kagome abrió los ojos y le miró con reproche, odia que se tuvieran que separar hasta por más de 24 horas.

― Sabes que tengo que ir.

― Lo sé, es solo que...

― Saliendo iré por ti y venimos aquí de nuevo.― dijo al intentar animarla.

― No lo olvides.― esbozó una leve sonrisa y se giró para quedar cara a cara con su novio.

― No podría.

― ¿Ya te he dicho que te mató si no llegas a la boda?― preguntó con una sombría sonrisa y un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo del chico.

― Muchas veces, pero ya avise y te aseguro que nada me impedirá estar puntual.― dijo al darle un pequeño beso.

* * *

_**Dos años después.**_

Miroku iba de un lado para otro afuera de la sala de operaciones, veía su celular una y otra vez ¿Cuánto tiempo más se tardaría? Aquella cirugía no debía durar más de dos horas y ya iba por la cuarta. Pero finalmente vio salir a su amigo.

― Ya era hora que terminaran.

― ¿Qué sucede?― preguntó preocupado al ver a Miroku tan ansioso.

― Kagome ya va a tener al bebé, cuando la deje sus contracciones eran más seguidas.

― ¡¿Hace cuanto que la dejaste?!.― preguntó al caminar a toda prisa al elevador.

― Como doce minutos, he ido y venido esperando que terminaras.

― En la mañana estaba bien.― no entendía que pudo suceder, además faltaba una semana.

― De hecho no se había dado cuenta, no se le pasaba por la mente que el bebé estuviera por nacer.

― ¡¿Cómo que no se había dado cuenta?!

_¡Maldición no debió dejarla sola! y ¡Maldito elevador no se apuraba!_

― Sango y yo fuimos a verla, apenas si estuvimos diez minutos cuando notamos que no dejaba de tocarse el vientre... La trajimos y Midoriko dijo que faltaba poco para que naciera, según ella, por ser primeriza no lo notó, pero que era probable que desde la madrugada ya tuviera las señales.

_¿Y él por qué no se dio cuenta? ¡Mierda, él era médico!_

― ¿En qué cuarto está?― preguntó al llegar al área de maternidad.

― Sígueme, Sango está con ella.

Llegaron al cuarto y al entrar no había nadie, el pulso de Inuyasha se acelero más por muchas cosas, nervios, miedo, angustia, emoción... Estaba por salir e ir a preguntar por su esposa y se topó el cuñado de Miroku.

― Kohaku ¿Dónde está mi esposa?― preguntó al joven que iba en su encuentro.

― En la sala de partos.

― Inuyasha, no puedes pasar, ya comenzó.― le detuvo Miroku.

― ¿Con quién está?

― Con mi hermana.― contestó de inmediato Kohaku.

― Tranquilo, estarán bien, vamos a la sala.― sugirió Miroku para intentar calmarlo, ya suponía los nervios que debía tener su amigo, él mismo los había tenido en su momento.― Kohaku ¿Puedes traernos algo de beber?.― el chico asintió y los dejo solos.

― Me perdí el nacimiento de mi bebé.― dijo con pesar y culpabilidad al sentarse en un sillón, él quería estar ahora con Kagome.

― No es verdad, estás aquí... Ya entendí.― se apresuró a decir al ver la mirada que le daba Inuyasha.

― No quiero perderme sus cumpleaños, festivales de la escuela, sus primeros pasos, su primer palabra...

― No lo harás, encontraras un equilibrio entre tu trabajo y familia, mira que yo sé de eso, no por nada ahora tengo tres hijos.― su intento por bromear y alegrarlo no funciono, Inuyasha estaba decaído.

― Miroku, en la graduación de Kagome estaba en quirófano, en dos de sus cumpleaños desde que comenzamos a salir en quirófano, cuando supo qué sería nuestro bebé en...

― En quirófano, ya entendí... Pero no puedes hacer nada, eres cirujano.

― Hace un mes la esposa de Tatewaki lo dejo porque no pasaba el suficiente tiempo con ella, cuando ella lo dejó ya se había conseguido a otra persona... No quiero que eso nos suceda, no quiero perder a Kagome.

― Tatewaki engañaba a su esposa con Kikyou, tu no engañas a Kagome.

― ¡Jamás lo haría!

― Eso es bueno, ella sabe que la amas y sabe las desventajas de tu profesión, deberías hablar con ella, decirle todo esto.

― Inuyasha.― le llamó Kohaku.― Dicen que ya puede pasar a los cuneros y en cuanto Kagome este de nuevo en su cuarto nos avisan.

― Gracias.

― Vamos a conocer a mi sobrino.― animó Miroku e Inuyasha sonrió de felicidad al darse cuenta que después de tantos meses, podría tener en sus brazos a su bebé.

* * *

Observó desde la puerta del dormitorio a su esposa acostada en la cama con Tadashi a su lado. En ocasiones no podía creer que ya tuvieran dos semanas con su hermoso bebé, que en palabras de Kagome era una copia de él. Se acercó hasta la cama y lo observó dormir tranquilamente, por ahora era un niño muy tranquilo y eso le calmaba, así Kagome no tenía que batallar tanto con él.

Aquel era el primer fin de semana que podía compartir por completo con su familia. Y se sentía culpable, ni un día tenían de tener a Tadashi cuando debió pasar casi dos días en el hospital haciendo guardias y Kagome sola en casa con un recién nacido. Claro que ambas abuelas estuvieron con ella pero, ¡No era su responsabilidad era de él!.

Se acostó a la espalda de su esposa y la abrazó, acomodando su cabeza en el hombro de ella. Dormiría un rato junto a ellos y luego irían a comprar las cosas que hicieran falta, si mal no recordaba, debían ir por víveres, pañales, toallitas y jabón hipoalergénico para la ropa de Tadashi.

― Inuyasha.― llamó Kagome al sentirse en los brazos de su esposo.

― Creí también dormías.

― Lo hacía.

― Perdón, no quise despertarte.― Kagome debía estar agotada y él despertándola.

― No lo hiciste tu, en verdad.― agregó al notar que no le creía.― Ya no tengo sueño.

― ¿Te digo un secreto?― preguntó al darle un beso en una mejilla y ella asintió.― Cuando entre al hospital mi padre iba a darme uno de sus coches, pero debía esperar que me asignaran lugar en el estacionamiento y cuando finalmente me dieron lugar lo rechace.

― ¿Por qué?.

― Porque tres ancianas hicieron que conociera a una chica de hermosos ojos chocolate y si llevaba coche ya no podría verla.

Kagome abrió grande los ojos por la sorpresa y volteó a verlo, no creía lo que escuchaba, Inuyasha no pudo fijarse en ella desde el primer día ¿O sí?.

― Si me hubieran asignado lugar un solo día antes y no al siguiente de eso, jamás te hubiera conocido.

― Fue cuando me golpe en la ventana.― dijo al recordar aquel evento.

― No, fue cuando Kaede me pidió algo para su dolor de articulaciones, me llamó la atención que no me voltearas a ver y el día que solo coincidimos nosotros dos, no tienes idea el gusto que me dio, pero luego tu no querías que te ayudara en tus lecturas, no te dabas cuenta que era un pretexto para estar contigo.― confesó apenado, pero todo aquello tenía una razón, quería recordarle lo importante que ella era para él.

Kagome sonrió, desde entonces Inuyasha se había preocupado por ella y nunca lo notó, se estuvo martirizando por mucho tiempo y debió suceder su accidente para darse valor.

― Pequeña, si sientes que en algún momento los descuido o se sienten desplazados por mi trabajo, dímelo.

― Tranquilo, yo lo entiendo.― posó una mano en la cara de su esposo y le sonrió.

― No quiero perderlos.― finalmente le estaba confesando sus temores.

― No lo harás, se las desventajas de haberme casado con un estupendo médico, algunas veces me siento triste por ello, pero eso no cambia el que te ame como lo hago.

― Promételo, hablaras conmigo antes de buscarte a alguien más.

― No digas tonterías, no te cambiaría. Y tú no te fijes en alguna colega.

― ¿Cómo podría si me esposa ocupa mi mente?

― Más te vale.

Inuyasha se inclinó a besarla y pronto sintió que Tadashi se agitaba a su lado, para comenzar a llorar.

― Creo que alguien tiene hambre, ya te dan de comer, no llores.― pidió Inuyasha al cargarlo y esperar que Kagome se acomodara.

― Es igual de hambriento que tú.― cogió a su hijo en brazos y lo acerco a su pecho, Tadashi no tardo en succionarlo para obtener su alimento.

― ¿Quieres ir de compras o te quedas aquí con Tadashi?

― Quiero salir.

― Termina de comer y nos vamos.― se recostó a un lado de su familia, aprovecharía para descansar un poco, la verdad es que moría de sueño, pero quería aprovechar esos momentos, porque en cualquier momento podían llamarle por una emergencia.

Kagome asintió, pero se percato que Inuyasha tenía cara de cansancio, él trataba de ocultarlo pero no era muy bueno, sus ojeras lo delataban.

― Podríamos ir mañana, te ves cansado.

― Estoy bien, quiero despejarme un poco.― respondió al aún tener los ojos cerrados.

― También tienes que descansar y...― calló al ser interrumpida por el celular de Inuyasha.― ¿No vas a contestar?.

Inuyasha se estiró y contestó de mala gana, ese día no pensaba ir al hospital. Se merecía un descanso y estar con su esposa e hijo.

― ¿Qué? ¡Papá! No... Todo bien... Pensé era del hospital... Vamos a ir al súper... Está bien, adiós.― colgó agradeciendo que solo era un ansioso abuelo.― Mis padres nos verán en el súper y luego vendrán a la casa, quieren pasar tiempo con Tadashi.

― Ya terminó de comer ¿Podrías sacarle el aire en lo que me cambio?.

― Lo que quieras.― cargó a Tadashi, lo colocó en su hombro y no tardo en hacerlo eructar.― ¿Ya te dije que me alegra que nacieras? Te quiero pequeño demonio.― dijo mientras juntaba sus narices y provocaba que su hijo se agitara.

― ¡Eres tan tierno!― exclamó Kagome quien regresaba del baño y había presenciado tan tierna escena.

― Cállate, te espero en la sala con Tadashi.― dijo al salir de la recamara completamente apenado.

* * *

_**Cinco años más tarde.**_

Inuyasha y Kagome, estaban fuera del kinder donde asistía su hijo mayor, estaban esperando que partiera a su primera excursión al acuario. Y Kagome le repetía por segunda vez a Tadashi las recomendaciones.

― Tadashi, quiero que te portes bien, obedeces a los maestros, no te separes del grupo, aquí tienes tu almuerzo y...

― Y solo utilizo el celular en caso de emergencia.― interrumpió el niño a su madre, ya había escuchado la primera vez.― ¿Por qué Kenta no puede ir?― preguntó al mirar a su hermanito que estaba sobre los hombros de su papá.

― Solo van los niños más grandes y tu hermanito apenas tiene tres años.

― Es que yo...

― ¿Qué pasa?― preguntó Inuyasha al ver a su hijo fruncir el ceño.

― No quiero que la maestra me siente con alguna niña loca, siempre quieren ver mis ojos.― contestó molesto, le fastidiaba que siempre le pidieran ver sus ojos o no paraban de hacerle preguntas.

― Es porque tienes los ojos tan hermosos, como tu papá.― elogió Kagome, provocando un sonrojo a su hijo y esposo.

― Cachorro no te preocupes por eso, tu prima va contigo.― dijo Inuyasha al ver a la pequeña de dos coletas castañas y ojos miel que estaba con ellos.

― Te vas a divertir con Sakura y entre los dos se cuidaran.― agregó Kagome.

― Yo la cuidaré, soy el mayor.

― Solo por tres meses.― se defendió la pequeña con orgullo.

― Pero no dejaré que algún niño aprovechado se te acerque, se lo prometí al tío Sesshoumaru.― dijo son seguridad, dejando sorprendidos a los adultos.

― ¿Eso te pidió Sesshoumaru?― preguntó Inuyasha con un tic en el ojo, su hermano que clases de cosas le pedía.

― Y te traeré algo Kenta.

― Quielo un delfín, ¡No! Una foca.― decía emocionado.

― Tadashi nos llaman.― dijo Sakura al ver a la maestra hacerles señas.

Ambos niños fueron hasta los buses escolares y abordaron juntos, su maestra los había dejado juntos y eso les alegro.

― Tranquila, van a estar bien, con suerte en un viaje en bus conocen al amor de su vida.― dijo divertido Inuyasha al ver la cara de preocupación de su esposa, él estaba nervioso, pero estarían bien.

― Dudo mucho que vallan tres señoras locas.― contestó con una sonrisa.

― Nunca se sabe.

Una melodía que ambos conocían los distrajo, era celular de Inuyasha.

― ¿Es el trabajo?

― No, es Sesshoumaru.― dijo al ver el nombre anunciado.― ¿Qué pasa?.

\+ ¿Ya se fueron? ¿Cómo está Sakura?

― Todo bien, están por partír. Ella está bien, se fue contenta con un compañerito.― dijo divertido, le gustaría ver la cara de su hermano en esos momentos.

\+ ¿Con quién le toco? ¿Preguntaste su nombre?.

― No seas tan celoso, Tadashi la acompaña, van juntos.

\+ Te golpearé cuando regrese.― dijo claramente molesto.

― Lo que digas, pero te lo mereces.

\+ Ya tendrás una hija.― contraatacó.

― Muérdete la lengua.

― Dile que disfrute sus vacaciones con Rin.― pidió Kagome.

― Salúdame a Rin y disfruten sus vacaciones, te llamó cuando regresen de la excursión.― finalizo antes de cortar.

― ¿Por qué siempre tienen que pelear?

― Es divertido.

Kagome suspiró, recordaba que se enteró que su prometido tenía un medio hermano, un día antes de la boda. Fue una gran sorpresa, hasta ese día nadie había hablado de él, debido a la no tan buena relación que tenían ambos hermanos. Cosa que debió cambiar al ella y Rin (en ese entonces novia de su cuñado) congeniar bien desde el primer momento. Además, meses más tarde, supieron que ambos hermanos serían padres casi al mismo tiempo.

― ¡Paaaapaaaaá!― llamó Kenta que ya estaba comenzando a aburrirse y jaló a su papá de los cabellos.

― ¿Qué pasa?

― Quelo comel.

― Vamos a la casa, pero antes saluda a tu hermano.― pidió al ver que los buses ya se iban.

― ¡Taachi! ¡No ovides mi fooca!

Una vez que los buses se alejaron, subieron al coche y emprendieron el camino de regreso a casa. Inuyasha observo a su hijo más pequeño por el retrovisor, con los últimos años había logrado mantener un balance entre su trabajo y familia, dándole por supuesto mayor peso a su familia y dejando el área de urgencias. No podía quejarse, había estado en los momentos más importantes con sus hijos y esposa.

Lo que inicio un día como un viaje aburrido de regreso a casa en el bus, se había convertido en el viaje más increíble que hubieran podido desear, y que querían seguirlo hasta el final juntos.

**FIN**

* * *

**Yep, lo sé. Les he cortado el lemon, pero es clasificación "T", no iba a cambiarlo y no llegó la inspiración para escribir uno. **

**Pero espero que les gustase, después de tanto tiempo de no poder terminarlo.**

**Nos leemos y deseo que estén bien.**

**29/11/2015**


End file.
